Ayame and the Western tribes
by Kogaswolfgirl
Summary: Ayame's heartbreak sequel! When a mysterious wolf demon comes and trys to win Ayame's heart from Koga How will she remain in love and with Koga? AyameKoga Inukag SangoMiroku you know the works
1. Ayame and Koga still in love

A/n ok here we go! If you didn't read my last fanfic Ayame's heartbreak do so! Im not saying youll be confused if you don't but it always helps! The reason i dont do Inu/kag is because I prefer fluffy over Inu even! lol not to be mean.

Koga enveloped Ayame. He began kissing her neck then down to her chest. Then He was kissing her lips. Ayame loved it. She wanted to let him do it but it was always fun to tease him. Ayame slipped a finger between their lips and slightly pushed him away with it. She dragged her finger down to his chest. "You have to catch me first…" Ayame murmured in Koga's ear. Then she took off in the sky, flying, away from the dazed Koga.

Koga regained his senses quickly though and ran off after her. "I'm going to get you this time Ayame!" Koga called out as her leveled with her. Ayame laughed and flew even faster. Koga pumped his legs as fast as he could finally catching up again. He jumped off into the air and grabbed Ayame's arms from above her. Ayame gasped and they fell. Ayame managed to slow them down at the last minute and they hit the ground, Koga on top of Ayame. Koga was panting as he sat on her legs. "This time you can't escape me." Koga leaned over and kissed her again, his tongue slipping in. Ayame let him enjoying it. Then he grew frisky and tried to take her armor off. Ayame grabbed his hands and shook her head. "Not yet…" She kissed him again then knocked him off of her. Koga rose. "Come on Ayame!" He whimpered giving her the most adorable puppy eye's she ever saw. Ayame's heart melted. She wrapped his arms around her and said. "Not yet Koga I'm not ready." Koga nodded and they walked on. "Look! It's a waterfall Koga!" Ayame squealed with Joy at the sight of it. "Come on!" She grabbed Koga's hand and started to climb up the side to the top. "Ready? Lets jump in!' 'I don't want to Ayame. I don't want to get wet. Ayame jumped in over the falls. She broke surface laughing. "Come on Koga the waters fine." Koga shook his head. Ayame flattened her lips. She used the water to push her up to him again. "Don't play it safe and stop thinking Come on" She grabbed Koga's hand and they Jumped in together. A splash went up and they stayed underwater for a second. Finally they went up for air laughing some more. Ayame splashed Koga and he chased her around the water. After nearly an hour Ayame collapsed on the grass by the waterfall. Koga layed next to her. " I guess I better get back to Kagome…" Ayame said looking up at the sky. "Can't you go back tomorrow?" Koga said. Koga said reaching for her hand. "Ayame looked at him and smiled sure. The day wore on and Ayame found herself snuggling up to Koga when night fell. He took her hand and they fell asleep together.

The next day came and Ayame flew off to Kagome. "Kagome!" She shouted as she found them. Kagome waved and Ayame landed next to her friend. "He didn't do anything to you did he sis?" Inuyasha asked. Ayame shook her head. "What would he do?" "Inuyasha turned and stuttered mutterings words like stupid wolf and There is no way she is going to mate with him. Etc etc. Ayame laughed and the day wore on. "Has he asked you yet?" Sango asked Ayame. "Asked to what? Marry me?" Sango nodded. "Well its not like we are humans or anything but I wouldn't mind a real wedding. Koga hasn't asked though I'm pretty sure he's fine sticking with demon way's whatever they are.". Inuyasha was out of hearing so he wasn't able to start arguing with her about the thought. "Why don't you ask Inuyasha?" Kagome suggested. " I don't know, maybe his way's are different from the wolves way's." "Yeah I guess your right." "Why is he waiting?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder. " Cause I'm sort of making him. It's fun to tease him like that." The others laughed and Ayame smiled. **Life will go on even if I don't mate with him yet. Ayame thought. **After a long day of walking night fell and they setup camp. "It's so much easier making camp with you Ayame." Miroku said. "You don't even do anything!" Sango kicked him as he sat down. ' It's ok I don't mind so much." Ayame said as she light a fire and used her wind to set out her and Kagome's sleeping bags and blankets.

Ayame's pocket began to grew hot then she heard the Gwen Stefani saying "this shit is Bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S. Ayame took out her crystal and answered it. "Hey Koga." She smiled. "Whats up?" _"Nothing I wanted to tell you that you forgot someone when you left yesterday she's on her way now."_ Koga's face appeared in her crystal. "Oh my gosh I forgot Rose!" _"Don't worry she should almost be there by now."_ "Ok Ill keep an eye out for her. Thanks Koga." _"I miss you Ayame" _"I miss you too Koga."_ "When are you coming to see me again?" _Ayame thought on this for a second. "A little impatient aren't we?" Ayame laughed as he said yes. "How about in a couple of days. I need to hang with Kagome for a little bit too you know." Koga nodded. "I think I hear Rose coming I'll see you then Koga"_." Bye Ayame._" Ayame turned off her crystal right when a wolf bounded out from the forest behind her. The wolf jumped on her and began to lick Ayame's face. "Stop it Rose! I'm glad to see you too!" Ayame said laughing. Ayame then began talking wolf with her to figure out what she saw and heard when she was away from Koga. Ayame nodded and got under her sleeping bag with Rose laying by her feet. "I'm not hungry tonight Kagome Just tired Ill see you guys in the morning."

A/n Ok that's it for this chappy I just wanted to do somethn sweet that showed they are still together. Lol The next chappy the plot will increase a bit so get ready!


	2. Ayame meets Kalen the wolf demon

A/n Ok I don't really have anything to say lol but ummmmmmm I love Koga! Hows that? ONWARDS!

Ayame waved good-bye to Kagome as she and Rose set on their way through a forest to find Koga. The last couple of days passed quickly with the usual. Miroku groped Ayame and got clobbered by Inuyasha then he groped Sango and got clobbered by Sango. Then a weakling demon came after the jewel shards and Inuyasha killed him. Ayame hated the fact that he was always the one fighting but he wouldn't let her. Inuyasha always made up some lame excuse like "If you fight and get hurt then Ill have to fight so that's that." Ayame sighed and continued walking. "Are you as bored as I am?" She said to Rose. Rose simply turned her nose toward her and snorted as if laughing. Ayame sighed. Rose stopped moving and looked to the left of them. "Is something wrong Rose?" Ayame sniffed at the air. "Wolves, maybe 5 of them and a wolf demon? It doesn't smell like Koga. I wonder who it is." A wolf howled nearby. The wind sounded through the trees as a black wolf demon leaped out of the bushes at Ayame. Rose jumped and knocked it away from her. She began to growl and her fur bristled. As she stared at the wolf eye to eye. That continued for a minute till a shrill whistle came from the nearby trees. The wolf stood straight from his crouched position and looked at where it came from. A male wolf demon came out of the trees. In stead of wearing the brown armor like Koga and Ginta and Hakaku he wore a black wolf skin skirt and leggings. He had one shoulder covered in the black wolf skin and he wore an armband on his right arm. His Hair was fell as far as to his eyes and he held it brushed back out of the way.

"Sorry about that He thought you wore someone else." The wolf walked over to the wolf demon and stood by his side. "My name is..." Ayame began. " I know who you are Ayame. I've been watching you for some time now." He interrupted. "My name is Kalen. I'm the son of the elder of the western tribes." Kalen Bowed toward Ayame who stood dazed in front of him. "Um…Uh..." She had no idea what to see. The guy was strikingly handsome and he spoke so regally that she was lost. "Um why have you been watching me?" Ayame nervously brushing back a strand of her hair. "That's an easy question to answer." Kalen said taking a few steps forward to her. Ayame stepped back not liking her first impression of him at all. "Because I'm in love with you." Kalen took her hand and kissed it. "So you're a stalker!" Ayame took her hand back and stepped backwards. "Not at all. If I was a stalker that would mean I watched you when you were alone with Koga." Ayame gasped and took some more steps backwards till she encountered a tree. "But I dot I realize people need their privacy. But that doesn't mean I don't know that Koga hasn't officially claimed you as his mate. Ayame hastily gathered some Earth spirits behind her and sent them away for Koga. Then she froze as he approached her again. "Soon you will be mine." Kalen kissed her on the cheek. Ayame pushed him away. 'Who do you think you are! I love Koga! Why'd you have to chose me anyway!" She stood in front of him, angry. Kalen laughed a little. " Anther easy question because you Ayame are different. The girls in my tribe with die if I kissed their hands. Yet you do not care at all. You remain loyal to the one you love. You, Ayame are strong and can fend for yourself. Ayame I am desperately in love with you." He smiled a dazzlingly smile at her and Ayame's anger dissipated. "I Love Koga!" She whispered as strong as she could. She gathered her courage. " He was there for me when no one else was. Koga loves me for who I am more then you ever can!" Right then a tornado appeared in between her and Kalen. Ayame's eyes shone as Koga appeared next to her. "Kalen what are you doing to Ayame? Why are you here?" Kalen shot him a murderous gaze. "Why should I tell you Koga?" He said adding a hint of disgust when he said Koga's name. "It is between only me and her. So get lost." Koga slipped his arm around Ayame's waist. "I'll never leave her alone with you Kalen, now get home to daddy." Kalen's wolf growled threateningly at Koga as Kalen walked away. Soon it followed keeping it's eye on Koga till the trees blocked his view. Koga turned to Ayame taking her hands in his. " He didn't do anything to you did he?" Koga looked her up and down. "No.. No I'm fine Koga, Who is he?" Ayame forced his gaze into her eyes. "His name is Kalen he's next in line to be the western tribe leader. He's a real gentlemen to the lady's but he treats all the other male wolves and wolf demons like their below them." Koga sighed. "I guess it's like I thought I knew he would try to take you from me." "But why would he want me if he has all those girls wrapped around his fingers. "Cause he hates me." Koga said simply. He pulled Ayame into a hug. "He isn't going to take you from me Ayame, if you ever find yourself alone with him just always think of how I love you." Koga gave her a squeeze as she returned his hug. "Don't worry Koga, I'll never leave you." Koga kissed her. "Lets be on our way Naraku isn't going to find himself for us you know." Ayame said as she pulled away from him. Koga nodded and they ran back to Hakaku and Ginta.

More days passed and Ayame pushed Kalen to the back of her mind. Though Koga didn't. He was worried. He knew how easily he could sway a girl. Ayame couldn't fight him by herself. "Hey Koga?" Koga looked at Ayame. "I'm going to head back to Inuyasha and the others. Ok?" "I'm coming with you Ayame, In case you run into him again." Ayame was confused a second till she remembered Kalen. **_Why is he so worried about him? I don't love Kalen at all._** Ayame nodded anyway, she didn't feel like arguing at the moment. After a couple of hours Koga and Ayame finally found them. " What are you doing here you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha drew his tetseiga. "I wanted to make sure you stupidness doesn't rub off on Ayame." Koga retaliated. "That's it!" Inuyasha ran at Koga sword striking down. "Is that the best you got mutt-face!" Koga said jumping out of the way. Ayame sighed. "Hey Ayame something wrong.?" Sango asked. "I'm worried about Koga, I think he's been obsessing over this wolf demon guy I ran into in the woods." "What!" Kagome said running to Ayame. "What Happened?" She said eagerly. "Well um he said his name was Kalen and that he had been watching me oh and that he loved me." Ayame said dismissing the love thing. "YOUR JOKING!" Kagome practically screamed out. "Calm down Kagome, nothing happened after that. I had sent some earth spirits out and Koga came. Kalen didn't seem to happy to see him. Looked like he was ready to kill Koga." "He's gone now right?" Shippo said nervously looking around. "He should be." Ayame said. "Wow that's kind of creepy Ayame you've got a stalker." Sango said. "Yeah well I love Koga so it doesn't matter." Ayame said ending the discussion.

A/n Ok now you know the plot layout pretty much and it gets good later on so be ready! Normally I hate Kagome but In my story's she's friends with us after all she is the main girl in Inuyasha! I think she just needs to admit her feelings and quit dragging poor poor Koga along!


	3. Ayame is kidnapped again!

A/n hmm just read BlueDestiny02's review. Hmm. Lol Im not saying anything. ONWARDS!

Ayame walked next to Kagome who was walking her bike chatting away happily. Recently Ayame got Kagome to keep saying, "Sit!" So Ayame could kill a demon by herself. Inuyasha wasn't pleased though. "Sister have you no heart?" He begged when the demon had died and Kagome stopped saying "Sit!" "I have a heart Brother but you annoy me when it comes to battle!" Ayame laughed.

Ayame smiled at the memory. Over time she started calling Inuyasha brother. It was an accident the first time it slipped out but hey when you're called sister enough you're bound to do it too. Night fell quickly as it always did when all you do is walk all day. Kagome plopped down with a heavy sigh. "Its such a strain walking all the time!" She said rubbing her feet. "You mortals are such weaklings" Inuyasha said standing off to the side of the camp. "No we're not! But after walking for over a week you grow tired!" Kagome said throwing her shoe at him. "Calm down you two." Miroku said as he sat down opposite of Kagome. "Ayame you don't mind setting the fire up again do you?" He asked looking up at the still standing Ayame. Ayame shook her head. "Nah it's fairly easy." Ayame sat down near Miroku. She lifted her hands and began using her air and earth power to break off branches and bring them to her. Then she set them up neatly and clicked her fingers. A fire erupted in front of them and they clapped. Ayame blushed and laughed. "You have seen me do it before!" She said. "Yeah but its still cool!" Shippo said sitting in Ayame's lap. Kagome took some food out of her bag and they happily began to eat. Inuyasha and Shippo wolfed theirs down in great bites. "Chew your food Shippo. Theres no reason you need to eat like Inuyasha!" Kagome said cruelly. "Hey, I eat good!" Inuyasha said through a mouth full of noodles. Ayame looked away to keep from laughing.

They finished eating and Ayame crawled into her sleeping bag. As she fell asleep Ayame's last thought was "**_I wonder if Koga's finally over that Kalen guy…" _**

"Do you think Ayame and Koga are going to get married.?" Kagome asked. "I hope so, They seem to love each other a lot." Sango said. "Over my dead body. My sister deserves MUCH better." Inuyasha snorted. " Now, Now don't be that way Inuyasha I don't think Ayame would take anyone better even if one came along." Miroku said. "Yeah besides Inuyasha," Shippo added. "Kagome deserves much better then you!" Shippo started crying as Inuyasha punched him on the head. "Don't be rough with him Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Come on I'm tired at least Ayame has some sense." Sango said laying down. The others followed suit and soon nothing moved. An hour later the continued sleeping unknowing of the eyes that stared out of the trees at Ayame.

The next morning Ayame awoke with a start as she noticed trees and bushes flying by her head. She gasped as she realized she couldn't move her body. Ayame struggled for a minute and finally was able to peek her head out of her sleeping bag. "Good morning Ayame." Kalen said as he ran onward through the forest. He looked down out her and smiled that smile of his again. "What the hell do you think your doing! Let me go!" Ayame screamed out as she realized he was carrying her. "It's quite simple since you refused to come voluntarily to the western wolf demon's castle I figured Ill just take you with force." He said continuing to smile his dazzlingly smile. "Put me down or I'll set that pretty head of yours on fire!" Ayame screamed out. "I don't think that'd be wise Ayame. Seeing as how I've taken your bracelets off as a caution."

Ayame gasped and looked down at her arms still in the sleeping bag. A rope was tied around them and her legs but she couldn't see her bracelets. "You bastard" She whispered. Kalen's smile widened as he showed her, her bracelets. "I'm sure It'll be Koga who's the bastard soon enough. We are almost to the castle. Your gonna love it there!" Ayame tried to spit at him as he ran but it flew behind him. Kalen laughed. "You'll love me soon enough, It'll be quite easy to wait till then!" Kalen ran onwards as fast as Inuyasha but not nearly fast enough for Koga, who Ayame hoped, was already looking for her.

2 days passed and finally Koga grew worried. Ayame wasn't answering her crystal. She had promised she'd visit in 2 days and already the third sun was setting. It was time to go out and look for her. Despite the fact he didn't want to turn to the mutt he was the only person he could think of that might know something.

Koga left Hakaku and Ginta behind and ran through the forest following the Mutt's trail. It was pretty simple since Koga could also smell the fox and cat demon along with the mortals. Finally he spotted Kagome and stopped right in front of her. "Oh hey Koga whats up?" She asked. "Where's Ayame? She was with you the last time I left her." Koga asked genuine worry in his voice. "Get the hell off me!" Inuyasha yelled out swiping at Koga with his claws. "Oops sorry mutt face, Is it me or do you like being trampled on?" Koga laughed. Inuyasha growled. "What the hell are you talking about we thought Ayame was with you!" "Huh?" "She left us three days ago. It was pretty odd she didn't even say she was leaving, just left in the middle of the night. Inuyasha said that he smelled wolf so we figured she was with you." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha behind her. "She wasn't with me three days ago she left me to be with you…Wait this wolf smell did it smell like a normal wolf or demon?" Koga asked hurriedly. "What else a demon!" Inuyasha said. "Kalen…" Koga whispered anger growing on his face. "That bastard kidnapped Ayame!" Koga set off in a whirlwind. "Wait up Koga!" Kagome called out as she tried to jump on her bike. But Koga didn't stop let alone turn to look behind him. He ran faster then he ever thought he could. West to the wolf demon tribe.

A/n ok as you can tell I'm back from my fam reunion and it just gets better huh? Ya'll just wait till later chapters it's gonna be awesome! Now REVIEW ONWARD! Lol


	4. Ayames living in the west

A/n A/n The problem with writin my story down is I don't feel like typin it up then! Must type! People wanna read good readin material!ONWARD

"Ayame I knew you would grow to love me" Kalen smiled gently. "I always knew that deep in your heart you did." He pulled Ayame closer to his body and kissed her. And Ayame kissed back. "Who cares about Koga when there's someone like you out there Kalen." Ayame said as they pulled away. Laughter danced in Kalen's eyes as he took his sword out and stabbed Koga through the heart as he tugged at Ayame's arm. Ayame laughed as Koga fell still clutching to her wolf skin cloak. Ayame took out one of her swords and…

Ayame woke with a start. Panting as sweat dripped down her face. "Damn" she whispered. "Why do I keep getting that dream…" Ayame looked around She was in a beautiful bedroom the walls were a deep color of purple with gold window shades and lining on the walls. She was in a canopy bed the wood was brown but the covers was an array of pinks purples and gold. Ayame sighed and her head hit the pillow again. She has been in the castle for 3 days now. So far the guys did everything she said and most of the girls give her rude looks each time Kalen came near her. So far he had tried nearly everything to get her to fall for him. He sweet-talked her adding a little kiss on the cheek, He's flirted with other girls to rouse some jealousy up and he's even tried acting like Koga. None of which has worked.

Ayame stared at the canopy above her. It's been three day's and Koga still hasn't appeared. Ayame was beginning to think she would have to save herself. And if that was the case she would have to make some more allies since Kalen still had her bracelets. Otherwise it would have been a piece of cake to get out. Ayame stood up and slipped on a beautiful white Kimono with red flowers on the arm's and 2 red stripes leading downwards then she put a . One thing she liked about this place was they didn't always wear armor. That stuff hurts if it digs into your skin. She walked out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs. It was odd that there were enough rooms for everyone. I mean sure I live in a turret and the castle is like 5 stories high. But there is a lot of wolf demons here. The stairs took Ayame to the 5th floor where she walked some more to a hidden balcony. As far as she knew no one ever went out there. She guessed it grows old, to those who have seen it a lot. Ayame walked out onto it and froze seeing Kalen leaning on the rail.

The wind was blowing his hair back and right then he looked even more beautiful then ever. But Ayame knew, she knew he wasn't really like how he acted. "Ayame when will you be mine?" Kalen sighed Straightening up "I truly love you unlike that Koga what does he have that I don't?" Kalen plopped down into the bench that was behind him. Ayame didn't know what to do she was stuck there until he noticed her or until she could manage to move her legs.

"Huh?" Kalen looked up at Ayame. The he jumped realizing it was her. "Ayame! I didn't realize you were here! Is something wrong?" He rushed to her side and pulled her into the bench right next to him. "No nothing is wrong Kalen, I just like the view." Ayame practically whispered. Kalen looked over the balcony. "It is beautiful isn't it? Especially when the sun is setting like it is." Ayame looked up and noticed the tinted red horizon and let out a breath. "It is very relaxing for some reason." The sun reflected off her eyes causing them to sparkle. Kalen stared at her as she looked at the sun. "Ayame, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He whispered to her. Ayame turned looking at him like she just realized he was there. Then she slid a little away from him on the bench. "I Don't care what you think Kalen only if Koga thinks I'm beautiful then I am beautiful." She said her face turning cold. Kalen reached across to her hand. "Ayame, I don't know what to do, How can I make you realize I love you?" Ayame's face softened as she looked into his desperate eyes. Then she sighed. "Kalen why won't you get over me? All the women here are in love with you surely one of them is better then me." Kalen reached across and grabbed her hand scooting against her body again. He held her hand up in hers and stared at her unblinking. "Ayame I loved you since I first saw you. That day when you went seeking Koga's help, I was there. I convinced Koga to help you since I could not. I had to leave the next day for business here after all I am next in line to be the leader for this tribe." Kalen took Ayame's other hand as she tried to pull away. "Ayame look at me." He whispered. Ayame froze as she tried not to look. "Ayame I grow needy, I love you so much yet you refuse to even look at me. He dropped on eof her hands and reached up his hand touching her cheek. Ayame's eye's closed as his other trailed through her hair. "I love…Koga" Ayame whispered trying again to pull away. "Ayame, you love me." Kalen kissed her. Ayame's eyes shot wide open as she shoved him away. " KOGA!" She screamed out as a small tornado appeared on the ground in front of her. Koga stepped out of it "Ayame!" He called out Ayame turned around and ran down the stairs behind her. Kalen still sat where Ayame had pushed him away.

Ayame ran down the stairs her cloak and hair flying wildly behind her. Finally she reached the first floor and was wrapped in Koga's arms who stood in front of the main doors. Koga held her close kissing her hair and lips while Ayame just stood face buried in his chest. "Ayame he didn't hurt you in any way did he?" Ayame looked up at his face. Worry marked in his eyes. "No, in a way he was nice to me I have a room and clothes. I Just need my bracelets back." Koga held hr face "I'll get them back where is He?" "Um… He may still be on that balcony I was on." Ayame took his hand and led him up the stairs. On the way she passed the one wolf demon girl that was nice to her.

"Hey Ayame!" She said. "Oh hey there Lynne!" Ayame stopped. "Who's he?" Lynne asked. Ayame looked at Koga and smiled. "Guess who!" "Oh my gawd is that Koga!" Lynne squealed. "Ayame he came after all!" Lynne started bouncing on the balls of her feet to get her excitement out " I know isn't it awesome!" Ayame laughed. "Have you seen Kalen I really need my bracelets back." "No not since this morning." Lynne said calming down. "But I gotta go I hear someone's looking for me. Nice meeting you Koga!" Lynne ran off waving. "Ayame focus where is Kalen?" Koga said. "I'm going he's probably still where I left him."

Ayame led him up the stairs till finally they approached the balcony. "Wait a sec Koga." Ayame whispered. She pulled him behind a curtain near the doorway. She looked at Kalen who just sat there staring at where Ayame had just sat. He seemed like he was very sad. "What is it Ayame?" Koga whispered. Ayame turned back around and looked at Koga. "He…He kissed me." 'WH!" Ayame's hand slipped over his mouth to cover his shout. "Koga don't make a big deal out of it. I pushed him off and then I saw you coming and ran downstairs before he could try anything more." Koga took one of hers hand and Kissed her deeply. His hand moved up and brushed her hair back as her eye's closed getting lost in the feeling of needing him. His tongue slipped in for a second then he pulled away slowly.

"What…was that for?" Ayame asked eyes still closed. "I wanted to get his nasty taste out of your mouth. Ayame smiled. "Ok let's go." Ayame took a deep breath and prepared to step out of the curtain. But Koga walked out faster and practically dragged her out. "Yo Kalen." Koga called out. "What's this I hear about you kissing my woman?" "If I remember correctly you haven't officially made her that yet." Kalen said snapping to attention. Koga growled. "That doesn't give you the right to go around kissing her! Now give me her bracelets so we can go!" Kalen laughed. "I'm afraid its going to be much harder then that to get her bracelets! I've hidden them where you can't find them." "Damn you to hell. Just tell us where you put them Kalen!" "There are clues throughout the castle Ayame" Kalen said pointidly. "You have 2 days to find them before I do something truly drastic. Your first clue is in your room" Kalen smiled. "Don't let this give you a bad impression of me. I truly am a nice guy." Kalen walked past an angry Koga and winked at Ayame as he walked away.

A/n ok next chappy! Reno 911 has a new season out omg Junior is a frickin idiot lol I love him!Review ONWARD!


	5. Ayame's first clue

A/n must type from paper must type! That summer lovin song from grease is stuck in my head. And I don't know all of it! Gah! Its an evil song now!

"That bastard!' Koga whispered slowly unclenching his fist. "one of these days he's gonna get it." Koga whirled to face Ayame, his face softening at the worried look on her face. Her hand was raised in a small fist near her chest. "Koga I'm sorry." Ayame whispered quietly. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She walked over and leaned over the balcony. "Sometimes I wish life wasn't like this. I wish Naraku never existed, that you and I could live together happily with all the wolf demons and Kagome and the others. Even Miroku." She added with a little laugh. "I wish life was perfect." Ayame sighed and layed her head down on her arms slouching. Koga walked next to her and put his arm on her shoulders staring out into the night "If life was like that Ayame, I don't think wed be ourselves. That mutt and me would have to get along wed act possibly think differently then now. Besides who would want to live in a perfect world. It'd be too dull for me."

Ayame stood straight and walked over to the door. "I guess your right in a way Koga." She said turning back. "But I still wish this hadn't of happened." "Now that you had no control over." Koga said. He walked over to her and holding her face began to kiss her passionately. She stumbled backwards till a wall stopped her. "Koga…' She muttered as he kissed her neck, "What?" He muttered as he Kissed her lips again. "We are being watched." She whispered as they took a breath. Koga stopped and looked up. Lynne stood there looking excited with a "How cute" looking Sango and Kagome, Shippo looked grossed out, Miroku seemed to be enjoying himself and as for Inuyasha…."GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER!" He ran forward and hit Koga hard in his gut. "Hey mutt-face heres a clue Ayame's my woman!" Koga said hitting Inuyasha in the face.

Ayame plopped down on her bed, tired. Lynne had found all the others a room though it involved a long strenuous search. Miroku had tried to stay with Sango but like always that didn't work. Ayame secretly wished Koga had stayed with her, but Inuyasha would die before that happened. Ayame closed her eyes. …….. **_WAIT A MINUTE THE CLUE! _**Ayame suddenly remembered. **_It's in here somewhere hopefully. _**Ayame started digging through her dresser and under her bed. But nothing came up. **_Where else can it be in here? _**Ayame thought looking around her empty room. Ayame say on her bed and felt under her covers. **_Nothing. _**She sat down on her bed for a minute. **_Duh! _**Ayame reached in her pillow and pulled out a crumpled piece of Parchment.

Opposite of high, across from your room, the next clue lies near the broom. 

"What kind of retarded clue is that! He stinks at this!" Ayame muttered. **_All well Its way past my bedtime anyway. _**Ayame crawled under her covers and fell asleep quickly.

Kalen stared at her from the doorway as she layed asleep. "He is all I can think of who will help me. Ayame you will be mine whether you know it or not. For we were destined from our first breaths to be together." Kalen walked next to her bedside and kissed her forehead. "Koga…?" She muttered. Kalen's face turned sour. "What can you possibly see In him Ayame? I can give you what you deserve." He stared at her a minute longer then rushed out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Ayame awoke the next morning to a knock on her door. "Hold on! She shouted and hurried to put a some clothes on. She slipped a dark green Kimono with a black cloak and running a brush through her hair ran to the door. "It's me Ayame! Let me in" Ayame let a breath out and dropped her brush. "Koga!" She flung the door open and stared at Koga who stood in the doorway looking slightly flabbergasted. "What is it?" She asked. "Your beauty stunned me Ayame. Each day I swear you get more beautiful." Koga said taking her hands in his. (A/n Anime Sparkle Sparkle!) Ayame blushed. "Surely I looked better yesterday when I wasn't so disheveled like this" Ayame picked her brush up and continued brushing her hair as she straightened her cloak. " Perhaps or maybe your just always beautiful.:" Koga said stepping in and sitting on her unmade bed. Ayame's blush deepened so she turned her face from him. "Umm I found the first clue Koga" Ayame picked the paper off of her dresser. Koga read it quickly with a small smile. "Not very good at this is he? Come on" He grabbed Ayame's hand and ran down the stairs. "Koga wait! Do you know where it is?" She asked gathering her dress and trying to keep up with his pace. "Of course Ayame! Opposite of high is low so it's the first floor and its opposite your room so its in the right broom closet and apparently its by the broom." "Wait!" Ayame stopped on the third floor. "Lets get Kagome and the others. They may be a help!" Koga froze only if the half-demon stays behind." "I doubt that's going to happen Koga. You know Inuyasha " Koga gritted his teeth. "Fine just keep him away from me." Ayame kissed his cheek. "Thanks" "KAGOME!" Ayame called out. Kagome's head popped out of the third door down. "What?" "Get the others we are going to find my bracelets!" "Ok Give me a sec." Kagome's head popped back in and you could hear crashes and shouts coming out. Finally Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kirara skidded out of the room. "What are you guys doing in there?" Ayame asked. "Nothing!" Shippo exclaimed. "Ok! Where are we going?" Miroku asked. "To the first floor to look for a broom." Koga said, "Your coming to stupid wolf?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Sit!" Yelled Kagome as she walked out with Rose from her room. "Rose? Et tu?" Ayame asked. She just gave Ayame a adorable innocent look. "Lets go then!" Sango said and the walked down the stairs noisily.


	6. Ayame,Koga forever in love

A/n Im done typin from paper. Im just gonna start all over its painful tryin to type what is already written ONWARD!

On the first floor they met the wolf demons that Ayame had been living with the last few days. Several of the girls suddenly crowded Ayame as she stepped off of the stairs. "What was it like? Is he good?" "You slut why would you kiss my man?" "How dare you!" The girls began to drag her away. "Ayame!" Koga called. The girls turned and looked at him for a split second. Then they rushed from Ayame to Koga. "Hi, Whats your name?" "Do you think I'm cute?" The girls surrounded him. "Um…Uh… I have a woman!" Koga tried to speak over them. 'Aaaaaw!" They spoke in unison. 'Who?" Ayame still stood where they had left her. Her arms were on her hips and a fire seemed to flicker in her eyes. "Get away from him!" She whispered menacingly. One of the girls stuck her tongue out at Ayame. "Make us!" She said. Ayame busted into anime flames. (A/n u kno Sango does it all the time.) The girls ran screaming. Ayame kept her eye on them till they disappeared into the staircase. Then her head snapped back to Koga. "How could you let them do that?" Koga cowered behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Koga with a smirk. "Well, well Koga." Then Ayame looked at him. HE ran behind Kagome and hid behind her with Koga not far behind.

Ayame stomped across the room to a broom closet. She ripped the door off its hinges and grabbed a piece of paper near the broom. Ayame read it for a couple of Minutes. Then she jammed it in her pocket and her neck turned slowly and looked at them still looking scary. "Koga, Calm her down!" Miroku muttered not looking away from Ayame. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He whispered from behind Inuyasha. "Romance her! She falls easily when you do it!" "Ok" Koga gulped and walked unsteadily toward her. Ayame was looking at the paper again as he walked in.

"Ayame?" He whispered. Ayame looked at him from the corner of her eye. "How's it going?" Koga asked walking closer to her.

"Don't try it Koga…." She whispered. "Try what?" He asked pure innocence on his voice. "You don't wanna. I'm mad as hell right now leave me alone." Koga took an involuntary step back. He gulped and walked right next to her. "Ayame, you're even cuter when you're angry." Koga whispered in her ear as he pushed some strands of her hair back. Ayame froze still. "Koga…" She whispered. But Koga kissed her. Ayame's eyes opened wide, then she slowly closed them. After a minute he pulled away. "You ok?" He whispered playing with her hair. "I will be." "You know you're the only one for me Ayame, There's no reason you should get jealous." "Yeah yeah, I know." Ayame let her head drop onto his chest, as Koga held her. Ayame let out a breath then pushed Koga away. "Lets go the next clue is at the hot spring." Ayame walked out of the closet to the others. "Yo." She said stopping in front of Inuyasha. "Where to?" He asked. "The hot springs." Ayame replied. "Yay! Hot springs. Wait a second ill get towels!" Kagome ran up the stairs. "Theres no time Kagome!" Inuyasha called up the stairs. "So what!" Came the muffled reply.

"I bath with Ayame!" Koga said putting his arm around her waist as he walked up. "Over my dead body stupid wolf." Inuyasha shouted. "Be careful mutt-face I might make that happen!" Koga kicked him. "Why you!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetseiga. "No, No stop it." Ayame said half heartily." "I'm back!" Kagome said holding a bunch of folded towels in front of her. "Kagome can you please." Ayame gestured to Inuyasha destroying a table and Koga jumping around in the air. "Huh?" Kagome peeked around the towels. "Oh yeah sure. SIT!" Inuyasha fell on the broken table pieces. "Ka-go-me." He said weakly. "Ok lets go!" Shippo said bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I cant wait!" Sango said her hands clasped in front of her. "Sango if you would like I will personally guard you while you bath." Miroku said a glow of innocence around him. "Not in this lifetime Miroku." "I will wait for the next one then!" Miroku sighed. They walked outdoors and headed for the springs. 'Wait for me!" Inuyasha called struggling to rise.

Ayame, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo got in the springs first. A towel wrapped around each except for Shippo of course. They talked happily about little things while Shippo played around. "Hey Koga!" Miroku nudged him in the clearing away from the springs. "Lets go take a peek real fast." "Ayame said not to lecher." "But in girl language that means she wants you to!" Koga hit him on his head. "How stupid do you think I am!" 'Little more then a flea." Inuyasha said. "At least I'm not a dog! Always doing what I'm ordered to do!" Inuyasha's clenched his knuckles. "Now, now Inuyasha, Koga not now." Miroku said holding Inuyasha back. "But he keeps asking for it!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "You're the one asking for a pounding mutt-face!" Koga smirked. "EVEN KALEN IS BETTER FOR AYAME THEN YOU!" Inuyasha snapped. Koga punched him hard in the face. Inuyasha fell on the ground as Koga stood above him his face gone dark.. "Don't ever say that again. You'll receive more then a bruised face!" Koga said menacingly. Inuyasha wiped some blood off of his lip. "Whatever I don't care anyway." He stood up and sat down on a rock.

"Hey look Ayame, It's the clue!" Shippo pulled a waterlily over to her in the water. Ayame read it out loud. "Finally, I tell you where your bracelets are. Along the way to the east lies a crevice in a canyon, find the biggest and you win." "God, can this guy make it more obvious?" Kagome said. "It's a little to obvious don't you think? Something is bound to be up." Sango pointed out. "Or maybe he's just a bad rhymer." Shippo said. "No Kalen isn't stupid no matter what we want to think." Ayame said. "The only problem is what is he going to do?" The 4 pondered on this question a second. "We will never find out till we go there." Sango said. Ayame nodded. "Come on lets let the guys have a turn." Kagome stood up. They walked over to their clothes and began to get dressed. "Ok guys its your turn!" Kagome shouted when they were fully dressed.

"Finally!" came Inuyasha's voice. "Have y'all seen Miroku?" Inuyasha called out. "He was with you." Sango said squeezing water out of her hair. "He said he was going to look around the area or something. I tried to stop him." Koga said. Sango harrumphed. Taking one of her shoes she threw it into a nearby bush. "Ow!" Miroku fell out a little dazed. "Pervert!" Sango, Kagome and Ayame began to pound him. Inuyasha and Koga walked through the bushes to them and began to take their tops off. "Wait till we're gone at least!" Kagome said. "You take to long." Inuyasha replied casually. Ayame blushed slightly as she realized she was staring at Koga's bare chest, who didn't look the least bit embarrassed as he looked at her wet kimono that stuck to her body. "Stare another time Ayame, Come on." Kagome grabbed the back of her Kimono and dragged her away. Ayame out an eep as she dragged her away. "But I don't know when there'd be anther time!" Ayame whined. "Ayame he's waiting for an ok from you for that kind of stuff." Ayame blushed deeper. "I know." She whispered. "If your ok why not just tell him" Sango said. Ayame sat down on a big rock and began to brush her hair. "I don't know…" She looked away at the setting sun. "I'm going to go back to the castle. Ill see you guys tomorrow." Kagome nodded as Ayame walked away. "Poor girl, shes so naïve in this stuff, she has no idea what to do." "She's lucky he will wait for her." Kagome looked at the ground. " Ayame always could handle guys like Kalen, those with deep crushes or those who liked how she looks. It must be hard on her to have a genuine love with someone like Koga." They stayed silent as the crickets around them woke up. "Whats up?" Inuyasha asked as he, Miroku and Koga walked up. "Where's Ayame?" Koga asked looking around. "She went back to the castle Koga." Koga walked past them to the castle.

Koga walked toward the balcony stopping a few feet away. Ayame sat on the ledge one leg on it the other swinging below her as her cape blew slightly in the breeze. She held a rose up, singing quietly to herself as she picked away at the petals, dropping and watching as they fell. Koga fell against the wall and stood quietly watching her as the moon rays played across her face and hair.

The last petal drifted away and Ayame stared after it. A few minutes later she layed down on the ledge. Stars winked across the sky as she stared up. Koga walked quietly over to her and sat on the ledge by her head. She straightened up hurriedly. "Koga what are you doing here?" Koga smiled. "They told me I'd find you here." He paused for a second. "If your not going to lay down mind if I do?" Without waiting for an answer Koga layed his head in Ayame's lap. Even in the dim lighting you could see a trace of blush on her cheeks. She blushed even more as she reached over and put her fingers in his hair. "Ayame theres no reason to be embarrassed when you're showing affection for someone you love." "I know I don't mean to be…I'm just not used to it I guess." She whispered. "I was thinking Ayame, IF you really wanted to we could marry the mortal way first." Koga said. "You know with all that I do junk" Ayame looked down at him. His face showed nothing but love for her. "Koga, I would like to marry that way but it doesn't have to be first. You're the best thing that happened to me Koga, I love you." "Ayame…" Koga sat up and scooted as close as possible to her. He kissed her lips briefly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me Ayame, Ill always be here for you, I love you more then what is possible." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed deeply. Ayame pulled away, "come with me." She took his hands and ran up to her room. Closing the door she layed her head on his chest, intertwining her legs with his on the bed. "Ayame We don't have to do this…" Ayame put a finger to his lips. "I've been ready Koga" Koga sat up causing Ayame to, too. He took his armor off and kissed her. "I love you Ayame." "I love you too Koga" Koga began to kiss her neck down to her chest as Ayame slipped her Kimono off. Then he lowered her to the bed his lips attached to hers as she got lost in her surpressed feelings of needing his love.

A/n ok that's good enough for this chappy. Rather long compared to my others yet not that long. All well REVIEW ONWARD!


	7. Ayame's Bracelets Retuen at last

A/n Ok I kno its been awhile but im kind of runnin outta ideas for this story (any suggestions?) I have 1 left and ill try and make it longer. Just so yall know im thinkin of doin an YYH story with Kurama and an OC in love Im not sure tho, for those who kno me they kno Im tryin to write a book and I may want to use the idea for it. Then again I may want to make the YYH story and say somethin like IF U STEAL MY IDEA I WILL PERSONALLY SKIN U ALIVE! (Not really Im to nice to do that) ONWARD lol

Ayame woke the next morning in Kogas arms. Her sheets were wrapped around her body as she layed still on her side under the covers. Ayame went deeper under the covers not wanting to wake him. She looked up at his face, which held a small content smile. She could feel his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes for a second and just layed there, happy. After about a minute Ayame felt Koga stir as he came awake. Ayame sat up straight her back resting on the headboard. " G'morning Koga" She whispered. "Its not morning lay back down." He whispered. "If I do Im afraid I won't get up again." Ayame said placing her hand on his cheek. Koga's arm came out of the covers and taking her hand off his cheek held it to his lips. "Would that be such a bad thing?" Ayame smiled. "Im afraid so." Koga levered himself up straight. His right arm stretched across her to rest on the other side of the bed. His other arm still held her hand as he kissed her deeply.

Someone knocked. "Ayame? Came Inuyasha's voice. Ayame and Koga jumped out of the bed. Koga began struggling to put his armor on as Ayame ran to the door not realizing she still only wore the sheet. She opened it a small crack. "What is it brother?" She asked. "Its time to get your bracelets come on." "Um Hold on a few minutes ok?" "Whats up? What are you wearing? Do I smell that stupid wolf?" Ayame's face grew pale as he pushed the door open. "Koga what the hell are you doing in here?" Inuyasha said. "Um...Uh." Koga stuttered. "He's helping me make a dress!" Ayame pitched in quickly seeing Koga sitting around needles and thread. "OH MY GOD KOGA! Have you sunk that low?" Inuyasha laughed and laughed. "Its not low it's a help Inuyasha." "Ayame you have enough dresses and Kimonos to last the rest of your life now hurry and get your armor on. Ill meet you down stairs." Inuyasha said trying to hold back his laughter as he walked down the hall. Ayame let out a breath. "That was close." "Too close." Koga said still sitting. "Where'd those needles and thread come from Koga? They weren't there last night." Um… Koga held up the kimono she had on which was now missing about half the top. "Aw Koga! I liked that one." "Don't look at me this was like this when I was putting my armor on. " "But if you didn't who?" Koga took a sniff of the air. "I smell Kalen." 'NO! Why would he do something like that? Its sick!" Koga shrugged. "Take a whiff and tell me its not true." Ayame sniffed around. There was no denying it. It smelled like Kalen and walked in and just tore at her Kimono. Ayame felt sad. He probably saw her and Koga asleep together. Though she didn't like him she still found it mean to Kalen. "I guess your right Koga, You go on downstairs while I get ready. Koga nodded with a quick kiss he swaggered down the hall to the stairs seeming quite happy.

A/n ok since im lazy atm FF through her getting ready)

Ayame hopped down the stairs 2 at a time. As she approached the first floor, she just finished putting her hair up in pigtails. "Hey Ayame!" Kagome waved from a nearby table. She sat on it with Shippo in her lap and Sango and Miroku standing next to her. "Hey Kagome! Oh Hakaku, Ginta, Whend yall get here?" Ginta and Hakaku leaned against a wall to the right of Ayame. "Last night Ayame." Ginta said. "We brought someone else with us." Hakaku added. "Oof!" Ayame fell backwards as a wolf jumped on her licking her face. Ayame started laughing. "Stop it Rose, Im here!" Ayame gently pushed her off. "I haven't seen you in awhile" Ayame rubbed Rose's forehead. Rose sniffed Ayame and seemed to give her a curious look. Ayame whispered in Rose's ear "Yes that's Koga you smell." Rose started wagging her tail and Ran to Koga who sat on anther table near Hakaku and Ginta humming happily to himself. Inuyasha stood not far off turning purple from keeping himself from hitting him on the head to spill why he was happy.

"Hey Koga why the good mood?" Kagome called out to him. "He's probably happy were leaving after today when we get Ayame's bracelets." Shippo said. "What? You can't leave Ayame!" Came a voice from outside. Lynne walked in. "Why cant we leave?" Ayame asked. "Because our tribe is hosting the dance in a couple of weeks, I thought you and Koga were going." "Really its that close?" Koga said surprised. "What dance?" Ayame said. "Koga you didn't tell her?" Lynne asked looking at him. Koga shook her head. "You see Ayame the wolf demons are really separated so some time ago we decided to have a dance every year. This year we get to host it, You're allowed to bring a date but that really doesn't matter cause what does is whom you leave with. Cause from then on till the next dance your pretty much thought of as theirs until you finally mate." Lynne explained. "Wow I didn't know they had dances in this time period!" "Why wouldn't we?" Koga said. "It just doesn't seem like a year yall would. What a second. Lynne can Kagome and the others come?" "Of course!" came a voice from the staircase Ayame turned to see Kalen. Koga jumped up quickly running to Ayame's side." As long as they don't try and mate with our wolves its quite alright" Kalen laughed meaning it as a joke. But everyone turned looking at Miroku. "What?" He asked looking innocent. "You heard him Miroku. Don't even think about it." Inuyasha said. "Why would you possibly think I would do something as naughty as that?" Miroku said holding his hand up in fake surprise. "Shut up Miroku." Koga growled his eyes on Kalen. "Now, now Koga don't be mean." Kalen smiled. "Now if you don't mind Ayame I wish to talk to you alone." Kalen said. "NO!" Koga said through his teeth. "Koga!" Ayame whispered. "Don't worry if he asks ill say no to the dance." She moved past Koga to Kalen. "Make it brief Kalen." She said. "Follow me please" Kalen turned and walked across the room. Koga stood still where Ayame left him. "Koga?" Kagome said tentavly. (sp?) Koga whirled and walked out of the castle followed by Hakaku and Ginta.

Ayame followed Kalen into another room and stood still in the middle as Kalen walked into the shadows on the other side. "Kalen?" Ayame said. The room was dark and as far as she could tell empty besides a bed. The windows were boarded up besides one little crack in it that let out a strand of light that showed on Kalen's face as he looked at her. "Ayame I realize now, that no matter what I try you love Koga." "Kalen…" "Ayame listen I do love you and I may never be able to get rid of these feelings. And I want to ask you to the dance and hear a yes. But that's just a dream it wont happen." He stood silent for a second. "I cant help but think if I just went to you sooner and had been there for you instead of him it'd be different, but it isn't." He began to mess with something hidden in his hands. "this Ayame is for you." Ayame walked across the room to him and stopped a foot away. Kalen reached out and handed it to her. It was a purple stone on a chain the stone seemed to have something swirling inside it making weird shapes and such. "Kalen I cant take this." Ayame whispered trying to give it back. "But you will, please take it Ayame it's the closest Ill ever get to you." Kalen closed her hands around it. Ayame looked away from him. "Thank you" Ayame slipped it on around her neck and walked out leaving him alone.

Ayame walked to Kagome and the others. "Where's Koga?" She asked "Don't know he just walked out." Inuyasha said. "Who cares lets just go get your bracelets Ayame" Shippo said. "A worried look came onto Ayame's face but passed quickly. "Alright then." She said and followed them out.

(Still lazy lets just say they walked to the canyon.)  
Ayame walked behind the others keeping an out for Koga as they approached the canyon. Rose never left her side "AYAME!" Kagome called from somewhere in front of her. Ayame ran up to the edge of the canyon next to Kagome and looked down. Koga was hanging onto the wall opposite her. Ayame couldn't see a bottom. Koga seemed to be digging into the wall. Inuyasha jumped over both her and Kagome and landed near Koga. Thrusting his arm into the crevice Inuyasha began digging too. "What are you doing here mutt-face?" Came Kogas voice on the wind. "Im gonna get Ayame's bracelets!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga. "Not if I find them first!" Koga yelled back in his ear. "Koga's ears seemed to light up as he slid over to the side. Inuyasha followed his gaze and jumped over him to anther part of the big crevice. Koga and Inuyasha both thrust their arms into a spot nearby and came out with Ayame's bracelets. Koga held 3 while Inuyasha had 2. "HA! IVE GOT MORE THEN U HALF DEMON!" Koga said in triumph. "Ive got her favorite though!" Inuyasha said indicating the wind bracelet in his hand. " NO you don't fire is her favorite!" Koga growled at him "Not uh." "Uh huh." "Not uh" Uh huh" "Not uh" "YOUR BOTH WRONG LIGHTNING IS! I JUST CAN'T USE IT MUCH. NOW GIVE ME MY BRACELETS!" Ayame shouted. "Ive got the lightning one!" Inuyasha said jumping back to Ayame followed by Koga. "Here Ayame." Koga said as he and Inuyasha handed her, her bracelets. "Thank God." Ayame whispered as she slipped them on. Jumping into the air Ayame began to fly around. She shot fireballs out of her hands as earth spirits came out of the ground nearby. "Wow" Sango said as Ayame flew higher enjoying herself. "I guess she missed those bracelets." Ayame began to have patterns surround her in fire like a diamond in a circle and a heart. " I bet anyone would" Miroku said. Suddenly all of them even Rose was lifted off the ground and began to fly up to Ayame. "WHOA!" they screamed as they stumbled around trying to keep their balance. "She makes it look so easy!" Hakaku exclaimed as he fell down on his back.

Ayame lifted them up till they were a few feet under her then she suddenly dropped them. They all fell screaming just stopping a few feet above ground. Ayame put them down then and started to laugh hard up in the sky. She came down still laughing at all their windswept faces. "That wasn't funny Ayame!" Kagome said. "Yes it was just look at Inuyasha," She said still laughing hard. Kagome looked behind her, Inuyasha's face seemed to have frozen in terror and his hair was standing on end. Kagome couldn't help it soon every one was laughing on the dirt. Rose just looked at them like they were a bunch of weirdos.

"Hey Ayame Whats that necklace?" Sango asked when everyone had calmed down. "This?" Ayame said taking it off. "Its..." She broke off as the gem busted open. The gas spread across them. "What the?" Ayame heard as her vision grew fuzzy. "Ayame?" She could hear Koga. Finally she blacked out.

A/n That's it for now umm my Kurama story if I make it my OC has powers like Ayame Cause I like those powers. Heres a small description she joins the team and goes to skewl with them then her home gets beset by war due to a past romance of hers. and she returns immediently without a word to the others. (Wow I just left a bunch out. Seeing as how I want yall to read it) I originally wanted to fall for Hiei ( ( sry Hiei) But Kuramas personality fitted better.)


	8. Ayame's heart breaks again

A/n Omg im so weird I kno! Friday night at 1:30 my dad went and got me the New Harry Potter book I I finished it at 12:30pm the very next night lol Don't judge me unfairly it was a good book now onto another good reading material aka my fanfic! ONWARD!

Ayame's head was pounding as she came to. "My god what happened?" She tried to speak but she found it hard. Her eyesight realigned and she was able to see a little. It was dark out and she laid where she blacked out. "Koga? Where are you?" She whispered as her voice came back. She sat up no one was around. Ayame tried to stand but just collapsed onto one knee. **_My body feels weird like im made of ooze. _**Ayame took a sniff. **_Koga went that way_** Ayame thought looking across the canyon. **_ But why cant I smell Inuyasha or anyone? This is weird. _**Ayame fell back to sit. Seeing the gem Ayame reached across and picked it up. The gem was pretty much shattered and the chain suddenly looked old. **_I knew I shouldn't of taken this. _**Ayame tossed it in the air and caught it as it fell. Finally she lifted herself into the air and flew off after Koga still clutching the broken necklace. _**Maybe he knows what happened**. _Ayame flew for an hour till finally she came upon a cave. She could smell Koga in it…with another wolf demon, not Hakaku or Ginta. Ayame landed and crept slowly to the entrance she could hear Koga murmuring inside. Someone laughed. Ayame walked into the entrance using the wall for a little support.

Ayame saw Koga and another wolf demon girl with black hair. Koga took the girls hands and gently kissed her. Ayame froze still accidentally dropping the necklace. Koga looked over at her, as did the other demon. "Ayame?" He said sounding confused. "But!" He looked at the other wolf demon and jumped like he just realized who she was. "Ayame!" Koga said running to her. Ayame shook her head and ran away. Ayame wanted to cry as she ran stumbling through the forest she couldn't though. Branches hit her in the head and body but she didn't stop as blood appeared. She could hear Koga behind her. Ayame took off in the air and flew faster then ever before holding her eyes open even as the wind wiped at her drying them out. "AYAME!" Came Kogas faint voice. Ayame's chest felt like it was going to burst. Her hair fell out of the ponytails as she flew to the castle.

Ayame stumbled into the castle. "Ayame?" She heard Kagome's voice but Ayame ran past bodies into the room Kalen had taken her in earlier and slammed the door shut, locking it.

(KAGOMES POV!) Days passed and still Ayame didn't come out of the room. She didn't hear any crying or anything and every minute Kagome grew more worried. Koga came into the castle shortly after Ayame but he wouldn't tell them anything. Food piled up outside the door as Ayame refused to eat. Inuyasha knocked on the door every hour but no one answered still. The only thing she did take was a sleeveless white dress Shippo had managed to get her to take. Beyond that day nothing still. "That's it." Inuyasha stood up from next to Kagome. They were sitting on a bench near the door with the others even Koga. Rose was clawing at the door but Ayame didn't answer. "It's been a week and almost 2 now. The dance is in 2 days. Im breaking down that door and going in to find out what happened. Move Rose." Rose instantly walked to Inuyasha's side as he drew the Tetseiga. With one slash he destroyed the door and before he could walk in Koga was inside.

(KOGAS POV!) Ayame sat in a corner of the dark room her dress making a perfect circle around her. A pale ray of moonlight stretched across her as she sat hunched over her face on the ground. It looked like she hadn't moved for a long time even when Inuyasha busted down the door. "Ayame?" Koga whispered. She did not move. Koga noticed a bloodied bandage on her right arm near the top. Koga walked slowly up to her while Inuyasha and the others crowded the doorway. "Ayame Im sorry." Koga whispered. Ayame looked straightned her back slowly she looked up. Koga heard a gasp from behind him. Ayame's face was pale and cold as she stared at him with unfeeling eyes. "Go away…" She said quietly. "Ayame…" Koga said as he stared at the blue-green eyes he loved that looked gray now. "Go away…" She repeated. "Ayame No im here for you please forgive me." Ayame's cold dead looking eyes still stared unseeing at him like all they had been through never happened. "Forgive what? You for ripping my heart out and stepping on it Get out…" Ayame rose unsteadily to her feet. "I'd listen to her Koga." Kalen walked out of the shadows and put his arm on Ayame's shoulders. "You are not wanted" "Ayame Please" "Just leave…" She whispered. "Kalen stop this! Get away from her!" Kagome ran up next to Koga. " But Why would I dso that?" He took her chin in his hand and smiled down at her. "She is mine now. You already haunt her dreams Koga go before you drive her insane." 'Ayame! Ive been your best friend for all these years! Since we met as kids! Ive always been there for you!" Kagome said desperately. "No.. Ive always been alone ALWAYS….!" Ayame flung her arms out and a wind knocked all of them out. A mound of earth came out of the ground replacing where the door was.

(BACK TO AYAME) When the earth came into place Kalen smiled at her. "Now you are mine." He whispered into her ear. " No im not" Ayame said. "Wh-What?" Kalen stuttered. " You are not welcome in here either I just forgot about you." A strong wind gathered and Kalen busted through the earth to the other side. Ayame replaced it again and fell back down. Her head in her knees. But still she couldn't cry something was wrong.

(KALENS POV) Ayame flung him out and he landed on his back at Koga's feet. Koga Bent over and picked him up by the neck. "WHATD YOU DO TO HER!" Koga screamed into his face. "Why nothing Koga, I believe you're the one who broke her heart." Kalen smiled. Koga's grip on his throat tightened. Kalen choked clutching and scratching at Koga's hands trying to get some release. "Koga stop!" Kagome screamed. Koga's hand lessened the pressure but he still held him up in the air. Kalen tried kicking down but even when he hit Koga he didn't let go." You tricked me, that gas made me see things you made me think I was kissing her." "And despite how she says your smart you fell for it." Kalen laughed. "Who put you up to it Kalen? Your not that smart to think it up by yourself." Inuyasha growled taking out his Tetseiga again. "No one put me up to it Inuyasha, as for that little plan your right a demon named Naraku told me that if he got Ayame to fall for me all I would have to do is kill you. So we were planning on it working but apparently it hasn't." "Naraku." They all said. "Where is he?" Sango asked. "I don't know we never spoke face to face only in dreams." Kogas grip tightened again. "Im-telling you-the –truth!" Kalen said trying to breathe. Koga dropped Kalen his bangs covering his eyes. "Leave Ayame alone from henceforth Kalen and don't ever speak to us again." Inuyasha said. "Now get lost!" Kalen scurried up the stairs.

(AYAME"S POV AGAIN!) Koga walked toward the mound of earth and kicked an opening with the help of his sacred jewel shards. Ayame looked up staring at him with emotionless eyes still as he walked over to her. Her dress was spread out around her again as she let her knees fall to the side. Koga fell to his knees in front of her. "Ayame I didn't know I thought she was you, I swear to god If I could take it back I would if I cant have you Ayame and you are living like this pale underfeed person Ill kill myself." Ayame's eyes grew wide as he drew the sword he kept with him. "Ayame," He whispered pointing the sword at his chest. "Please tell me one last time that you love me" Tears came to his eyes as the sword moved toward his chest. Ayame's eyes stared at him just as cold. "You think I am that stupid as to fall for that?" she said through her teeth. "You all take me as a fool, I tried to be with y'all I tried to bring you all together" Ayame began to rise ripping her dress from under Koga causing him to fall backwards his sword flying from his hand. "I helped y'all when you needed help I listened to your petty problems. And then you went and stabbed me in the heart Koga" Her eyes grew hard. "I will not listen anymore." She reached her arm out and the sword Koga dropped flew to her hand. "AYAME NO!" Kagome shouted running forward. "Your right! We took advantage of you! But Ayame if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have aced that last test and Koga would still be trailing after me! We were to lazy and forced you to use your powers for food and warmth. But Ayame you're my best friend! You and I understand each other but right now your not! Right now you are someone else!" "The Ayame we know wouldn't care" Inuyasha added. "She would forgive Koga and not care a bit about what he did." Inuyasha met her cold gaze eye to eye "NO!" Ayame screamed she swept the sword in front of her causing the others to back away. "I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Ayame began swinging the sword wildly her eyes forced closed like she was trying to block their voices. "Ayame!" Koga said standing. He began to walk slowly toward her again. "GET AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ayame shouted and bared the sword in front of her. Koga stopped the edge of the sword in front of her. "Ayame…" He muttered to her. "NO! IM NOT GONNA FALL FOR IT!" Ayame's eyes snapped open as she held the sword ready. Koga grabbed the sword with his hand and ignoting the blood trinkling down his arm yanked it out of her hand. Ayame slid down against the wall her eyes closing tightly again as tears sprang to them. "Go away.." She whispered. "Never." Koga replied bending down. His arms wrapped around her. Koga pulled her close to him Ayame tried to get away but he held her even harder. She looked up at his eyes. Tears, they held tears as they closed. Ayame picked her arms up and put them around him. The tears she tried to hold back now flowed down her cheeks as they sat there together crying their hearts out. Kagome and the others sat down around them joining into the hug .

A/n ok Another chappys up! Just to let u know Im gonna be goin for 2 weeks to camp wether or not I post a chappy depends on how tired I am. Ill try but you know it may be hard. Also on top of the Kurama story Im thinkin about I also am thinkin about a Harry Potter one staring Ron! Lol well hes the one my OC falls for anyways Another fanfic Im thinkin about is a fruits basket one. Im still deciding wether or not to go ahead and star my man Haru or Yuki Yuki fits the role better but U cant replace Haru! Well c I have to have time to type them after all! Now ONWARD TO REVIEW!


	9. Ayame returns home at last

A/n Ok Im seriously thinking its gonna star Yuki (This stinks! Nether Haru or Hiei are gonna have fanfics! Hiei: Hn w/e walks away . Me: No hiei! Haru: I guess you prefer Yuki now Ill just go hang with Rin then. Me: But haru she broke your heart! Haru: Who cares Me: waaaaahhhhh) Ok ONWARD

Ayame awoke the next morning in her own room. Sometime the other night she dragged herself up her with the others but just collapsed on the bed. Ayame looked outside. She felt ashamed. **I Overreacted. There was no reason to go that far I bet the others think I'm a wuss now. **Ayame rose up and off of her bed. **May as well go outside all day to work on a new tan. God I cant believe I let myself go so far! **Ayame slipped on her armor and ran down the stairs. Avoiding detection from the wolf demons that had increased tenfold over night Ayame slipped out the front door and flew off into the side. ** Its so relaxing just flying around I wish I could do it all the time. **But after about 10 minutes Ayame grew bored and began pulling mounds of earth up into the air and running across them. "Ayame!" I voice called up to her. Ayame looked down to see Koga with Hakaku and Ginta and their wolves. Ayame leaped down and landed beside them. "Yo." She said. "Hey Ayame" Hakaku and Ginta said. "Hey can we have a minute guys?" Koga asked. "Sure." They walked back into the castle were they were instantly beset with girls wanting to go to the dance with them. Well a couple of girls anyway.

"Ayame…" Koga tried to start but she interrupted him. "I don't wanna hear it Koga I understand, the gas set a spell on you, you thought that girl was me, it doesn't matter in the long run. As long as you still love me." "No Ayame I should've known I regret hurting you like that and the least I can do is apologize. So I'm deeply, deeply sorry." Koga hugged her for a second, then backed away a little but still held her in his arms. "So wanna start over?" Ayame smiled. "What does start over mean?" Koga asked smiling back down at her. "This." Ayame leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Koga's arm moved up her back as her made it deeper. Ayame laid her arms on his chest and pulled herself against him. A minute passed and they stood still like that. "OW!" Koga broke off from her. "What the..?" Koga was bent down on the tip of his toes clutching at his head where a bump had appeared. Inuyasha stood next to him his hand in a fist. " I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU KISSING MY SISTER AGAIN!" He smirked down at Koga. Koga scowled. "THEN DON'T LOOK MUTT!" He and Inuyasha began to fight. "Hey Ayame!" Kagome, Sango and Miroku ran up to her. "Ayame we gotta go back to our time and get dresses!" Kagome said bouncing on her toes. "Dresses?" Ayame asked. "For THE DANCE!" Kagome said rather loudly. "Oh yeah!" Ayame laughed sheepishly. "I forgot!" "Well don't forget again!" "Ill meet you at your house ok?" Kagome said. "Alright then. Ill try and find you a dress Sango!" Ayame added. " You don't need to…" OH YES WE DO!" Both Kagome and Ayame shouted. "Can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome asked politely. "Sure." Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulder and transformed. "OK lets go!" Kagome jumped on Kirara and took off for Kaede's village. Ayame was preparing to leave when Koga grabbed her hand. "I want to go to." He said. "But Koga! Only wolf…demons can…" Ayame trailed off. Koga raised his eyebrows. "I don't see a problem. "Well it depends on who your related to" Ayame said "but we can try…I guess" Ayame stared at him for a second then a smile spread across her face. "Lets go!" Ayame lifted them both off the ground and zoomed toward the tree to Her time.

After about 2 hours Ayame finally reached the tree that She, Her sister, and her mom had traveled through that long time ago. Koga stared up its branches for a minute. (A/n In case I didn't tell u that tree is BIG!) Ayame's voice brought him back to this time. "Koga You need to try to get through first, I don't know If itll let you through you need to be related to some old guy. Anyways If it does you'll arrive in a forest DON'T MOVE AT ALL! Wait right where you popped up for me Ill be right behind you Ok?" Ayame made him look at her as he said, "Ok I promise, Ayame" Koga said and began to climb up the tree while Ayame floated near him. About halfway up they reached a wide opening. "This is it Koga just slid in and then well see." Koga nodded and stuck his legs into the opening. Lowering his body a little Koga let go and fell down the tree trunk.

Ayame watched as he fell. After a second she called down it, "Can you hear me Koga?" All she heard was the wind blowing through the tree leaves. "I guess it worked" Ayame half-muttered to herself. "Well here we go." Ayame slid down into the hole and fell down. Keeping her arms in check soon the black air around her turned blue and purple like a vortex. Wind rushed past her as she fell till finally with a popping sound she came out of the tree in her time. Her hair settled down as Ayame looked around her. Koga was nowhere. "Koga?" She called out tentatively. "Ayame?" came a muffled voice somewhere in front of her. "Oh god." Ayame whispered as she smelled Kagome, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi nearby. Ayame ran forward and found Koga poking a fire Hydrant near the street. **"Oh no!" ** Ayame could see four figures coming toward her. Ayame ran forward grabbed Kogas hand and half dragging him towed him to her house and shut the door with a bang. Resting for a minute against the door since her heart was going a mile a minute Ayame let out a breath. 'Whats wrong?" Koga asked Ayame gave him an angry look causing him to back away. "I told you to stay!" She seethed. "Er well I couldn't help myself!" Koga hanged his head in shame. "Its too late now come on!' Ayame grabbed Koga's hands again and ran upstairs. **Why are her friends here? I guess they saw her on the way here and wouldn't leave her alone. But what am I going to do about Koga? HE needs regular clothes and fast! **Ayame threw her door open to her room. "IVE GOT IT!" She half shouted. **I only hope it fits. **Ayame began digging threw her walk-in closet. "After a minute she pulled out some boys clothes. "Whats that?" Koga asked. "Just shut up and put it on!" Ayame replied tossing him some camouflage green baggy pants a black shirt belt and shoes. "How the hell am I supposed to do that!" Koga asked putting the pants leg on his arms and looking at her. Ayame gritted her teeth with an exasperated sigh. Running out of the closet Ayame showed him where to put everything then ran back into the closet. In practically 5 seconds Ayame was out again wearing a flippy Jean skirt, and a long darkish purple wide brimmed sleeve shirt. Koga had managed to get his pants on but couldn't find the head hold for the shirt. Ayame's face softened as she watched him struggling. "Here Koga." Ayame walked in front of him and helped him get the shirt and belt on. "Thanks Ayame." Koga whispered as she tucked his shirt in and tightened the belt.

"Its no problem Koga." Ayame smiled up at him. "Be prepared to meet some of me and Kagome's friends they should be here any second. Do not mention anything related to the feudal era ok? They don't Know about demons, spells, or Naraku for that matter." Koga nodded. "If you say so. "Well I also said not to move if you remember." Ayame said walking to her dresser. Koga blushed. "I couldn't help myself there was so many smells and things that I forgot." Ayame opened a drawer and pulled out some tape and fake teeth. "Ok Koga here we go." Ayame took off some of the tape and began to tape his ears to where it looked human. "Put this in your mouth I never used it." Ayame said handing him the fake teeth. After some struggling Koga managed to fix the teeth in and Ayame taped her own ears down like she was doing it her whole life. (A/n well she wasn't! She moved there when she was 2 remember? Lol) After putting in her teeth the doorbell rang Koga and Ayame ran down the steps and Ayame threw the door open.

Outside stood Kagome, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. "Hi guys!" Ayame smiled at them. "Ayame its been so long!" Eri exclaimed as she hugged her. Ayame laughed, "I know! Too long!' Yuka said as she hugged Ayame too. 'What are you doing back?" Ayumi asked as she too hugged Ayame. "Well I missed you so much I thought Id visit!" Ayame smiled. "In the middle of the school year?" Eri questioned. "Well yeah" Ayame said one hand behind her head. "We are on um spring break!" Ayame picked one of the many thoughts off of her head. "Wow yall get it early!" Ayumi said clasping her hands in front of her. "Yeah I guess we do!' Ayame laughed sheepishly. All 4 girls wore their school uniforms. "Um.. Would yall like to come in?" Ayame asked stepping aside to let them enter. They walked in and froze at the site of Koga who sat on the coach examining the TV. "Ayame, who's that?" They asked at the same time. "That's well that's my boyfriend!" Ayame said blushing slightly. "WHAT!" Koga looked up as all three girls were up in Ayame's face.

"When did this happen?" Yumi asked. "Whats his name?" added Eri. "Um he's visiting japan with me and sometime after I moved and his names Koga." Ayame said backing away. Koga stood up and walked toward Ayame. "Who are they Ayame?" He asked. "I'm Yumi!" Yumi exclaimed. "And that's Eri and Ayumi. Your name's Koga? How'd you meet Ayame?" She asked bluntly. "Koga did not seem the least bit uncomfortable as they crowded around him. Instead he stood next to Ayame with his arm around her waist replied, " We meet at school. She walked in a new girl and I fell in love instantly, after all who wouldn't?" Koga stared down at Ayame lovingly as she blushed deeper. "Aww that is so romantic!" Ayumi said staring off in a daydream. (A/n Sparkle sparkle!) At this Koga seemed to look more nervous. Kagome stood behind them with a surprised look on her face. Shaking it off she walked smiling next to Ayame. "I want to look at your dresses real fast Ayame come on!" Kagome grabbed Ayame's hand and attempted to pull her. "Ok Koga you stay her with these three and remember what I told you!" Koga raised his eyebrows but nodded as Ayame and Kagome ran up the stairs. "So…" He heard one of the girls say. "How deeply in love are you with Ayame?" Koga turned and looked at the three. Each of them had a weird thirsty look on as they pressed against him. "Er…" Koga suddenly got nervous.

In Ayame's room Kagome was going through all her dresses. "Where'd you get those clothes from Ayame?" She asked. "Well actually I got them from my mom for a school play." Ayame laughed. "She told the clerk to get her something for a teenage boy in a play as a bad boy and when it arrived at our house the next day my mom threw a fit" Kagome joined in the laughing. "Wow!" Kagome gasped "This dress is beautiful!" Kagome took a red dress out. It had jewels in different patterns on the top part and one sleeve. "Where'd you get it?" Ayame looked at it a second. "I honestly don't know theres a lot of dresses in here that I cant remember a thing about. You can use it if you want" "No way its too pretty you should wear it." Kagome said, still staring at it. "No way Kagome you like it besides itd clash with me hair!" Ayame chuckled a little. "Well… If you say so." Kagome took it out of the closet and layed it down on the bed. 'Look at this Kagome!" Ayame walked out of the closet holding another dress. "This would look breath-taking on Sango!" It was beige on the bottom and on the top on the short kind of puffy sleeves and connecting them. In between the 2 was white with buttons. It was a fitting dress. "Your right!" Kagome breathed. "Its perfect!" Ayame layed it on the bed. "but what will you wear Ayame?" Kagome asked. " I already have my dress." Ayame walked into the very back and took out a dress in plastic covering. The short sleeves were white lace and along the spot were her breasts touched was too. Below that on the chest and a little lower was a metallicy brown-red color and where her legs were a sort of faded white with flowers. "My mom gave this to me for my prom if we stayed." Ayame said. "Wow Ayame you have some beautiful dresses." Kagome breathed. 'Well leave this here till the others leave then can you take you and Sangos with you to the well? I don't think its wise to take him down that tree." Kagome nodded as Ayame put them into little bags with hangers poking out. "Let's go rescue Koga now." Kagome laughed. "Who knows what those three are doing to him!"

The 2 friends laughed as they ran down the stairs. Upon arrival they found them watching Koga as he poked and sniffed the armoire. "Ayame your boyfriends nice but weird!" Yumi said. "Yeah why does he keep sniffing stuff?" Eri asked. Ayame and Kagome looked at Koga then at their friends and broke out laughing. Koga stood straight from his crouched position by the armoire and looked at them curiously. Ayame and Kagome collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. Koga smiled and walked over to them. After a few minutes the 2 regained control over themselves. Koga picked Ayame up and with a twirl kissed her lightly on the lips. "Whats so funny?" He asked as he pulled away with his arms still around her. Ayame just shook her head her eyes sparkling. Then Kagome started laughing again. Ayame looked over to see Yumi, Eri, and Ayumi staring at them with a light in their eyes. Ayame smiled happily as Koga stood behind her his chin resting on her shoulder as his arms held her close around her waist. Ayame reached up and stroking his hair asked them "Whats up?" "You 2 are so sweet together Ayame!" Ayumi burst out. "I hope one day I fall in as deeply in love as you!" Ayumi's eyes got a faraway look in them again.

By then the sun was setting so Kagome, Ayumi, Eri and Yumi left. Kagome took her and Sango's dresses and whispered she'd see Ayame back by the western tribe. Ayame waved till they were out of sight then turned to Koga who was watching a rerun of the Simpson's with a very interested look in his eye's. "You know Koga when Homer starts strangling Bart your supposed to laugh." She said sitting next to him on the couch. "Why? Its not that funny" Koga said looking at her. "It is in our time" "Then Ill laugh nect time." Koga replied. Leaning over casually Koga began to kiss her. Ayame let him as he stretched his arm across her. His other hand began to go through her hair twisting and playing with it. Ayame grew to content to stop him till the hand that was across her started to go up her leg. Ayame stopped his hand and pushed him away slightly. "We gotta go or well miss the dance." She whispered. Koga sighed. " Fine then" Koga stood. "Let me get my armor" Koga stood stretching. Grab the bag on the bed while your up there!" Ayame shouted as he walked up.the stairs.

As his feet disappeared Ayame turned facing the TV, Homer had just done something stupid again and said D'oh!. Ayame smiled remembering how much she and Rose enjoyed watching and laughing at the show. **Rose absolutly loved Lisa with her conservative ways."** Ayame closed her eyes leaning back on the couch. **That was so much fun. ** Ayame leaned back forward and stood up walking toward the table by the door. Countless days their Mom had come home simply tossed her keys in the porcelain blue-white jar on it and jumped on the couch remote in hand. Rose would walk in move her feet off the couch and force her to talk about their days. Ayame smiled as she placed and dragged the tips of her fingers on the table. After much laughing and talking she would call from the kitchen for dinner and they'd eat around the TV. Ayame walked into the kitchen. It was pretty much empty except for the counter sink cabinets table and chairs. Ayame looked at the back wall were her mom had measured them every birthday exclaiming about how tall they were getting.

Ayame walked back into the living room and looked at the bookcase. All of their books were still there. Mostly fantasy novels. Ayame loved the magic and Rose loved how the characters fell in love. "Its not like in Romance novels were they focus on love That's what makes it interesting!" She would always say when asked why she didn't read romance.

Then she noticed her favorite book. It was during a particularly sad part that they discovered Ayame was losing control. Because as she started crying it immediently started raining hard outside without warning. Ayame frowned and looked away. **If I hadn't of lost control they'd still be here…** Ayame walked back down laying down on the couch. **It wasn't my fault. They told me that and I believe that, besides I can't focus on what I lost look what I gained! Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku. I'm thankful for what I have. It doesn't matter anyway what happened, happened and I cant change that. **

(Kogas POV) Koga walked up the stairs and turned into Ayame's room. His armor rested tossed on the ground as he hurried to get it on. He wished Ayame hadn't of made him stop, He always felt weird just stopping like that. And he knew Ayame enjoyed him feeling that way despite how he tried to hide it now. Koga fought with the belt for a few minutes then slipped his armor on. He was about to leave when he remembered Ayame saying to grab the dress. Koga turned and noticed something on the dresser. It appeared to be an album. Koga walked toward it and opened it. On the first page was a big picture of Ayame, Rose, and their mother smiling with their arms around each other.

"What is this thing?" He murmured to himself not knowing what a picture was. "It looks so life like!" He turned the page to find more pictures. Ayame and Rose looked much Younger about 5 as they stood by a gate with animals inside. Ayame's hair was in pigtails as she eagerly waved to something. They were more pictures of her and Rose and her mom at the zoo. On the page. Koga turned it again and found an older looking Ayame in front of a big building. She looked about 13 or 14 and the sign behind her said Junior high. Rose was next to her blushing furiously as Kagome seemed to try dragging someone else in the picture. Another picture seemed to have a boy next to the blushing Rose also blushing. Koga smirked. "Probably an old boyfriend…" Koga continued flipping through the pages looking at pictures with her mom sister and friends. In all of them Ayame seemed greatly happy and content. Koga began to wonder if she ever really frowned.

After awhile Koga shut it and stuck it in the paper thing that held Ayame's dress. He walked quickly down the stairs and saw Ayame on the couch chewing her hair. "That's bad for your hair you know," He said marking his entrance. "Hmm? Oh." Ayame spit out her hair and stood up turning off the TV. "Are you ready?" Ayame asked. "Yeah lets go."

Ayame and Koga walked out of the house lingering long enough to look the door. Running quickly into the forest Ayame and Koga slid down the tree into the feudal era and sped off toward the western tribe.

A/n ok THAT WAS LONGER THEN NORMAL AND BARELY ANYTHING WITH THE PLOT HAPPENED. But don't worry at the dance more stuff will surface Naraku will APPEAR OOOOOOOOO lol. The dresses if ur wondering I got from a shania twain video Don't. So check them out!. Newayz let me know what yall r thinkin about the story ok? REVIEW ONWARD!


	10. The dance at last!

A/n hmm not much to say Hiei and Haru are still mad at me but that's to be expected (Hiei: hn like it matters to you back stabber. Me: Wah: Haru: Rin and I are back together. Me: eyes pop outta head WHAAATT? WHY HARU! Haru Because your not gonna make me a fanfic you prefer Yuki. Me: No I don't I swear as soon as I get an Idea yall will get a story! Haru: Until then kisses Rin Me: faints ) ONWARD!

Ayame, Koga and Kagome arrived during the night back at the castle after slipping Sango her dress in her room Kagome went up to her room to bed. "See you tomorrow Koga" Ayame said as she turned to her room. Koga grabbed her hand and kissed her deeply. Ayame froze for a second till she returned the kiss. Backing her into the wall Koga lifted his head away and they paused just breathing. Ayame's eyes were closed as she breathed slowly in and out with Koga against her. Finally still holding her hand Koga walked into her room and taking off his armor and slipping on some night pants sat down on the bed. "Your not planning on sleeping on the floor are you?" Koga asked as Ayame stood standing in the middle of the room. Hiding a smile Ayame put on a nightgown and layed down under the sheets on the bed. Koga layed next to her his body molding to fit her one arm laying across her. His legs intwing with hers. "Good night Ayame." He whispered in her ear. "Good night Koga." Ayame yawned. Soon after they fell asleep a smile dancing across both their faces.

Koga awoke the next morning around mid afternoon. The dance wasn't till that night so he wasn't in any hurry to get up. Ayame layed asleep right next to him. Koga watched her carefully as she breathed slowly her hair falling across her face. Koga's arm moved up as if automatically and he moved her hair out of her face. **She's so beautiful. **Koga thought to himself. **How did she ever fall in love with me?** Koga placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. After a minute Ayame's eyes fluttered and opened slowly. "Good morning sleepy head." Koga whispered. Ayame turned to face him placing her arms on his stomach. "It's not morning." Ayame yawned widely. "Your right its way past." Ayame snuggled close to him her head buried in his chest. Koga held her as the hour dragged on nether of them wanting to move. After what seemed 5 minutes but in reality was probably 40 Koga slowly sat up. Ayame still layed down her arm falling across the bed. "No, not yet. I was comfy." Koga smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on Ayame we need to get ready for the dance." He said standing up. Koga began to slip on his armor as Ayame rubbed her eyes trying to wake up completely. After a few minutes Ayame too stood up and slipped her armor on. "Your so mean making me get up when I was comfortable and having a nice dream," Ayame muttered half to herself. "About?" "How am I supposed to remember?" Ayame scowled. Koga laughed. "Will this help?" Koga kissed her passionately for nearly 5 minutes. Ayame smiled biting her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Maybe a little." She and Koga walked down the stairs meeting Kagome and Sango. "Did you find your dress Sango?" Ayame asked. "Yes its beautiful!" Sango exclaimed happily. "She already tried it on. You were right about it it looks wonderful on her." Kagome smiled. "I Suppose we are going to bath in the hot springs first huh?" "Do you want to smell weird at a dance?" Ayame asked. Kagome sighed. "Guess not lets go." "Ill See you later Ayame I got some stuff to take care of."" Ayame was puzzled as to what the stuff was but she let him go without question.

(Im to lazy to type this all out so Ayame Kagome and Sango took a bath as Koga disappeared. After a water fight and several minutes of talking they all went back to their rooms to get dressed.)

Ayame sighed as she closed the door a smile on her lips. It disappeared though as she pulled out her dress. **I wonder if the dance is really this fancy? Id feel weird walking down there all dressed up and everyone's in their armor. Nah Koga and Lynne would have said something. ** Ayame opened the dress and an album fell out. "What in the world?" Ayame muttered. Opening the album she saw her, her sister and her mom seeming to wave out at her. **So this is why he took so long. I wonder if he even knowswhat this is. **A small chuckle came out as Ayame flipped through the pages. She saw Rose's old boyfriends (A/n Ayame didn't date she led guys on) and her friends. Life seemed so good to them back then. If only everyone knew…

Realizing she was being distracted Ayame put the album on her bed and slipped on her dress. It flowed beautifully around her legs and moved with her. Ayame felt beautiful in it but knew that that didn't matter to Koga so it didn't really matter to her. Sitting down on the bed Ayame began to brush her hair and put on a little make-up. Normally she didn't really care about that kind of stuff but it seemed only right to do it for a dance. After a while though Ayame grew bored and opened a window. **Why'd I believe Kagome when she said it took forever to get ready for a dance?** The wind blew against her face as she took a deep breath. **Wind is so wonderful and beautiful in its own way. How serene it can be then suddenly turn violent. I love it so much.** Finally there was a knock on her door.

Gathering her dress Ayame ran to it opening it slowly. "Hey Ayame." Koga said blushing slightly. Ayame gaped at him. This was the first time she saw him in a kimono. It was brown with little black lines criss crossing around it. He looked wonderful. After awhile Ayame realized that both she and Koga were staring. Ayame shook herself awake. "are you ready?" She asked Koga blushing slightly. Koga snapped back to attention "I believe its I who should be asking that after all you're the girl" Koga laughed. "Oh Yeah?" Ayame punched him playfully. "Of course I hear from Miroku that Sango and Kagome are still getting ready." Ayame laughed. Koga entwined his arm with hers and lead her out of the room. "Then again I also hear that they care about that stuff." Ayame smiled. With a southern belle accent she said. "Well then I guess I gotta turn into a lady real soon for my gentleman!" Ayame and Koga walked down the stairs laughing.

As they entered the last floor they were met by the classical music of this time. Ayame nearly gagged from how old it was. Walking over to the refreshments she tapped Lynne on the shoulder. "Hey" She said. Lynne turned around and let out a small giddy scream. "Ayame! You look lovely!" "Me? What about you?" Lynne was wearing a dark purple dress with a blue flower on the collar bone. "I'm nothing. What manner of clothing is that?" Lynne asked picking up the bottom of the dress. Before Lynne could expose more of Ayame she hastily pulled down the dress. "Its called a dress Its from my er village." "Oh…" "Who are you with Lynne?" Koga asked. Lynne blushed. "I came with Ginta…" Ayame choked on some of the wine she was drinking. "You….Ginta?" She managed to say. Lynne blushed deeper. "Yes. He really is sweet You know." "Oh I do Lynne It just came as a surprise!" Koga hastily turned a laugh into a series of coughs. "Oh there Kagome and Sango Ill see you later Lynne!" Ayame ran off to Kagome holding hands with Inuyasha who was blushing slightly and Sango standing awkwardly by Miroku and Shippo and Kirara. "Hi guys!" Ayame ran toward them waving and holding her dress. "Ayame hey!" Sango and Kagome called out. They ran forward and clutched at each others arms talking animatedly. "Nice tail Koga." Inuyasha sneered. Ayame looked around and saw a tail sticking out of Koga's Kimono as he stood fists held ready in front of Inuyasha. She burst out laughing with her friends. After a bit they danced together. But Ayame and Kagome grew tired of the music so running upstairs they grabbed Ayame's c.d. player and hook up amplifiers. (sp?) They pushed the band of the stage and began to sing and dance wildly. To some of their favorite songs, like Gwen stefani, Hilary Duff, Britney Spears, Xtina aguilera, Shania twain and Jo Dee messina.

Growing tired Ayame and Kagome stepped down but left their music up there. The wolfs actually seemed to be enjoying it. "Nice singing." Koga met her with a small kiss. "I learn from the best." Koga wrapped his arms around as she accepted a drink from Inuyasha. The room had grown rather dark except for a few candles placed romantically around the room. "You enjoying yourself?" Koga whispered into her ear. All sounds began to drown out as she and Koga talked together. Peacefulness settled in her stomach. "What are you thinking about?" Koga whispered. HE began to sway slowly with her from side to side as a slow song played winding the dancers down. "Many things." "Pick one." Koga kissed her on the cheek. " How much I love you, How happy I am. How I am truly really blessed." Ayame leaned against him. Inuyasha and the others were already slow dancing when, When you kiss me by Shania Twain came on. "Would you like to dance?" Koga took her hand in his. "OF course." Koga pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. Ayame put her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"I love you Ayame" Koga whispered leaning slightly into her ear. "I love you too Koga." Ayame layed her head on his shoulder eye's closed. "You smell good." Koga said a smile in his voice. "Ayame smiled. "Hmmm." Koga rocked her back and forth through the song holding her close. "I wonder what would life be like right now if I never met you?" Ayame didn't answer to happy just listening to him. "Then again who cares because I did." The song began to end. "Ayame lifted her head and stared deeply into his beautiful eyes. Koga leaned close and Kissed her gently, but passionately on the lips. They stood there just kissing, as the whole world around them seemed to disappear. After a few minutes a tap on her shoulder brought her back. "Hey Ayame everyone's staring." It was Kagome. Ayame blushed and pulled away from Koga. Sure enough she and Koga were getting their share of dirty looks. Ayame laughed nervously and pulled Koga off the floor who still seemed to be in a daze. After just talking Ayame walked outside to get away.

Over a couple of hills she ran into a lake. **Funny, I never saw this before. **Ayame sat down knees held in front of her. **This has been one of those book nights. Where you think it can only happen in stories or fantasies. **Ayame stared at the moons reflection. So beautiful…. So lonely… despite the surronding stars blinking at it. **Just like me, What is it that my being aches for? I have Koga, I have Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. ** She sighed leaning back on one arm.

"Do you know Mama?" She spoke to herself. "You'll find it." Ayame heard a voice. Looking around wildly Ayame sat up straight. "Who's there?" "Are you that dense Ayame? Surely after all you've been through y ou would recognize the obvious!' **Wait that sound's like…!** Ayame dragged herself to the lake.and peered into the water "ROSE!" She gasped. "Hiya big sis!' Rose said cheerily. "How's heaven?" "You know Heaven." Rose shrugged. "But that's not what I came for. I came to warn you Ayame." "Warn me? About what?" "He's coming as we speak Ayame I don't know what he plans though!" "Who Rose?" Ayame asked desperately. She seemed to be fading. "Crap… Oops I didn't mean to say that God. Ayame they are taking me back listen when you need us simply call on us we will help you." Over half her body disappeared. "Who is it Rose? Is it Naraku?" Ayame clawed at her image. "Ayame he will kill you when he has a chance, He is nnner…" She vanished. "NNER WHAT? NNER WHAT?" Ayame clawed at where Rose's head was. But after a couple of minutes she gave up. "Shoot. I bet its Naraku." Ayame sat down. "Well let him come. Everyone's here and we have backup to spare." Staring up at the sky Ayame lost all train of thought. "Ayame?" She heard a faint voice call. It sounded like Koga. Ayame tried to call out but she was to mesmerize by the stars. "Ayame?" This was fainter. "Surely he can smell me. Where is he going?" Ayame tried to move but her limbs remained as they were. She opened her mouth to call out but only a gurgle sounded.

A laugh echoed around. With a jolt of pain in her head Ayame lost conscienceness.

A/n theres another chappy sry it took so long for my loyal readers. As I said I had camp and then as soon as I got home my parents were like. "Ok unpack then pack again! Were goin to texas!" I was like What? But I want tv and computer! Too bad! Anywayz Im still undecided on my next story or even when itll be after all skewl is starting. Right now Im in the mood for the Yuki one. (Haru: If you like him so much why don't you marry him! Me: Cause I love you! Haru: Yeah right. Me: Im tryin to think up a story! I really am! Its hard work! Haru: Im going over to Rin's. Me cries Fine! Be that way u selfish punk. Haru: turns black. Me: Crap!) Ok that was more ramblings so Ill end it with Pls review and tell me what u think oh and also V.X.O an armoire is like something u put stuff in clothes or inmy case books. That's all I can really tell ya lol. And cutie4ever with my friends nuthin u do can scare me! (Some of them r weird and im not really talkin bout those who read the mangas and watch anime!) REVIEW ONWARD! (phew that was long)


	11. Naraku and Ayame WTFUDGE!

A/n Since Im not bein forced off and I read all the other stories im reading Why not type more. (I got nuthin better to do summers been kinda dull.)

Even though she was awake Ayame couldn't see a thing. Something was gagging her causing trouble with breathing. Trying to move she realized her arms and legs were bound and tied and that were bracelets were missing. **Figures the one time I act stupid I have to pay for it I am never going to live this down!** Ayame began to wiggle around trying to get out. Somebody kicked her. "Stop moving or else." The lady sounded like Kagura. "Kagura Naraku is own his way to see her." Ayame figured this was Kanna. "He better hurry or she'll wiggle loose." Ayame had of course stopped moving and curled into a ball to protect herself when Kagura had kicked her in the gut. Minutes passed till finally she heard footsteps on the stairs. "Kagura, Kanna leave us." Ayame heard Naraku's voice. Some more footsteps echoed on some stairs. When they vanished she felt some one kneel near her. Ayame unfurled herself out of curiosity.

Hands untied her gag and blindfold and Ayame stared into Naraku's eyes. "You are a persistent wench." Naraku muttered. Ayame didn't move to scared. **Why am I this scared?** "You must think you are clever though. Resisting my curse, destroying my castle, not being swayed by Kalen and staying alive.

Naraku held her chin in his fist lifting her upper body upwards. Ayame gulped. "What the hell do you want with me?" She whispered as best as she could. "I was hasty last time in making you my apprentice this time more measures will be taken." He let go of her causing her to fall with a small thump. Naraku began to untie her wrists and legs. Ayame stood shakily and backed into a wall. "Naraku stood too slowly and creepily. "You know Ayame. I see what Koga and Kalen see in you, maybe more." Naraku began to approach her as Ayame pressed herself closer to the wall. "Surely everyone sees the beauty but theres such a fire in you, Loyalty and kindness. You never kill when it is unnecessary." Naraku stood uncomfortably close. Ayame could feel his breath on her face. "But I also know what you've suffered. No one knows not even Koga or Kagome." "That's cause you caused it!" Ayame said as menacingly as possible. Naraku laughed moving still closer. "I didn't cause your fathers death. I didn't cause those boys to try and well you know." Ayame had flashbacks. 2 boys cornered her in an alleyway as she was walking home. They tried to take off her clothes and theirs. It was then that they first realized Ayame was losing control. The boys weren't the same afterwards.

"They were idiots. Its not like I'm scared Many boys tried to have their way." Now Naraku was leaning forward whispering in her ear causing a creepy chill to go down her spine. Not like the thrill she got when Koga did it. "Ayame lying to yourself isn't healthy." "You live You learn, Then you know." Ayame said. "But the whole world doesn't learn. Ayame. Some remain ignorant, naïve, stupid and childish. Surely you don't wanna fall under any of these?" Ayame grew braver. Shoving Naraku away from her Ayame stood straight. "I don't hurt and the only thing I do regret is not killing you. Ayame punched him hard in the face. Naraku merely slid backwards. "You imagine things Ayame! I know you 'spoke' to Rose before Kagura got you. Naraku laughed. "Do you really think the dead can visit the alive?" "You insult my religon!" Ayame growled. "What religon you believe in something you cant see! I know all about you Ayame." "We can see him! Even now people speak to our mother and our lord." Naraku laughed some more. (A/n If ur not catholic sry and too bad! Cause im making Ayame a big cathiolic! Again sry) Ayame tried to punch Naraku again but he merely dodged catching her arm and bending it backwards. "Ah!" Ayame gasped in pain falling to her knees. Picking her up by that arm Naraku threw her against the wall. Reaching inside his robes Naraku took out a vial spitting in it her began to twirl it around. Naraku approached her quickly and picking her up by the throat bent her head backwards forcing Ayame to swallow the stuff. With that Naraku kissed her roughly on the lips and walked out of the room. Ayame fell onto the ground unconscience again.

Ayame awoke hours later possibly in the same spot. The place was awful dark but Ayame's eyes adjusted quickly. Ayame stared at her hands. Something was wrong, something wasn't right. She couldn't remember anything besides she was the orphan Ayame and that some man named Naraku took her in and fed and trained her. **That's not right is it?** Ayame searched her memory. Everything involved him helping her in some way even and the last memory he was kissing her!

Ayame stood up and walked toward the stairs but before she stepped onto the first step the trap door flew open and there stood Naraku. A wave of emotion swept her. Naraku walked toward her and taking her hand in his. He kissed her gently then grew rather rough. It felt weird and strange to Ayame yet she loved it. Naraku's other hand moved across her body feeling her every dip and curve. After a bit he pulled away. "Good it worked" Naraku said with an evil smile. "What worked?" Ayame asked slightly disgusted and happy at the same time. "Never you mind." "Now Ayame there are some mortals and demons heading this way to kill me. When they get here you are to stay inside the castle not going out once. While I take care of them. Understand?" Ayame nodded. "But why?" " Don't worry Ayame youll find out when the time is right. Now here are your bracelets and you can leave this room." Ayame nodded again. With that Naraku began to Kiss her some more passionatly. Ayame backed up into a wall again as his tongue slipped in. It felt so good but wrong. Ayame pushed him away. "er.." "Its understandable I will give you time to get used to it." Naraku turned and walked out of the room.

A/n ok My moms yellin for me to get off and clean my room and my bro wants on anywayz So ill leave it here. Wow a lot of guys sure like Ayame huh? Newayz This is the final installment (I believe) Of Ayame and the Western tribe but stay tuned for more wonderful stories from Kogaswolfgirl and Finish reading this too! Now REVIEW ONWARD!


	12. Ayame's memories

A/n I just noticed Bluedestiny02's review Tyvm. If u do make an Ayame/Koga site id be glad to have u post my story on it. Ok so right now im annoyed as hell cause my cuzins r ova and well combine them with my bro what do u get? Some dead cuzins and a bro ONWARDS hits bro and cuzins SHUT UP! 

(Kanna's POV) Kanna held out the mirror showing Naraku where Ayame was in the castle. "She cannot leave this castle Ive already got Kagura following her around. If she see's Inuyasha or any of the others she may be reminded of her true past and everything will fall apart." Kanna stared vacantly at Naraku. "She will break free her power is to strong for a potion" Kana sort of whispered/mumbled. "That is why she can't see them. Once broken she will not be susceptible to that potion again." The scene in the mirror flicked to Koga and Inuyasha running far ahead of the others tracking Ayame's scent. "They will be here soon." Kanna whispered. "Sooner the better" Naraku smiled evilly.

(Back to Ayame) Ayame walked out of the basement soon after Naraku. It still felt like something wasn't how it was supposed to be. Why? What was wrong with her? Surely she should be grateful to Naraku for taking her in why'd it feel weird that he kissed her? It was like she was used to another kiss.

Ayame walked down the hall absentmindedly. She could smell Kagura following her but right then she didn't really care. Ayame opened a door to her left. Inside was a room painted dark purple with a beautiful canopy bed, a dresser, a window, and a side table with a footlocker. Ayame ran her fingers over the wood. It was old and very dark colored. Despite her knowing that she lived a long time in this darkness Ayame knew that it still needed some getting used to.

A knock sounded on the door. **Why would they knock its not my room.** "Come in!" Ayame called out. In walked Naraku. "Does this room suit you?" He asked standing by the footlocker. Ayame took another look around. **Surely the other rooms can't be much better. It'll do. **Ayame nodded. "Yes its nice." She said softly. Ayame gently sat on the bed. "All the rooms in this castle are this dark?" "But of course the darkness befits me." Naraku walked to the other side of the bed. "Its just so dark…." You may open the window for more light." Naraku said. He reached across to her shoulders as if to massage her but Ayame stood abruptly and opened the dusty curtains to look outside. Even outside it was rather dark but the moon provided some light. "That's a little bit better"Ayame said with a grim smile on her face. She turned back to Naraku. The light fell across his body at an odd angle. Feeling slightly drawn to him Ayame sat next to him on the bed. "These demons coming after you Naraku, Why can I not help you with killing the? I am strong enough after all you trained me." Naraku sighed. "It has nothing to do with your strength. Your just not ready to Kill….this kind of demon…" A pout on her face Ayame fell back onto her pillow. Dust seemed to come up when she hit it. Trying not to be revolted by this Ayame watched Naraku who seemed to be thinking intensely. "Naraku?" He stared at her from his cold unfeeling eyes.

Leaning forward Naraku quickly kissed her then whirled out of the room leaving a startled Ayame.

(Kogas POV) Kogas feet were growing tired they had been running in circles for 2 days looking for Ayame. She wouldn't even pick up her crystal proving that something was majorly wrong. Kagome halted beside him. "Hold on Koga I think I sense a jewel shard." Koga looked at her. **To think I once loved her. I sure was dumb and immature when I tried to claim Kagome. **"Over there!" Kagome pointed to more and more trees. "I sense 1 no 3 no 5 I cant count jewel shards over there. It must be Naraku!" "Finally!" Inuyasha took off jumping around in front of Koga toward the direction she had pointed. Miroku and Sango and Shippo took off on their cat demon Kirara and Kagome started pedaling on the contraction she called a bike.

Despite all of their obvious lead Koga soon caught up and passed all of them picking up Ayame's scent.

(Bck to Ayame) 4 days had passed since she woke up in the basement with befuddled dreams. Every night it was the same. There was this wolf demon, who would walk up to her and Kiss her gently, but passionately. And Ayame loved it so much. Then she would dream of them just being together, by a waterfall ,by some mortals and a half demon, doing whatever. But still Ayame loved it she loved every dream that came forth. The group of friends seemed to correspond so well. But as she woke up cold reality sunk in. There was no giggling girls no perverts, no true love just a cold dark room and a cold dark master.

Last nights dreams were very realistic. Ayame could swear she felt the wolf demons presence around her even as she slept.

Suddenly there was a banging and crashing going around outside the castle. Ayame already in her arm jumped out of the bed right when Kagura ran into the room. "You may not leave. The people Naraku warned you about are here." "But I really want to Kagura.!" "Sorry Ayame" Kagura pointed her back to the bed as she out ,closing the door, Ayame could hear the lock turn. **I'm tired of being in this stupid castle. Naraku is to confusing for me I want to see who those people are!** Ayame began to pace around the room. **Perhaps I could break through the door and take a peek and come back before anyone notices. No, Kanna will know with that stupid mirror. **With an exasperated sigh Ayame collapsed face down onto her bed.

**THIS IS SO BORING!" **After only five minutes Ayame twitch around wanting to do something. "I cant go till Kagura or Naraku say so." Ayame lectured herself. Suddenly Ayame heard footsteps and People calling out "Ayame" Rather softly. Ayame rose and began to inch toward the door. It was locked. "Dangit!" Ayame said under her breath. The footsteps got closer till they passed right by the door. Taking a quick sniff between the door and the floor Ayame could only smell a couple of mortals. But it seemed so familiar. "What to do!" Ayame grew desperate out of curiosity. She NEEDED to know what was going on! Suddenly a mans voice called out her name from outside. The tenor voice sounded beautiful. And so familiar. She had to see this man who was he? Curiosity got the better of her Ayame punched the door down and without even taking a breath ran down the hall toward the man.

As she got closer Ayame could smell the unmistakable scent of a wolf demon. Ayame skidded down the hallways till finally she located the main entrance. This time going slower Ayame peeked around the front as someone outside called "WIND SCAR" Ayame was struck stone still by the most amazing blue eyes she ever saw. They sparkled with a thirst for vengeance and pain. Slowly it dawned on her that the rest of the wolf demon was just as beautiful. Ayame walked out of the main entrance. **This demon Who is he? **

(Kogas POV) Naraku wasn't dying and it was noticeable that Inuyasha was growing tired. **I need to think of something fast. But what? **Koga looked around hoping to spot something. When he say beautiful blue-green eyes. "Ayame?" He whispered under his breath. Sure enough Ayame walked out from the doorway to the mansion straight toward him. Slowly all sounds died out around him as Inuyasha and Naraku noticed her. "Ayame what did I tell you! GET INSIDE NOW!" Ayame looked at him her eyes looking sorrowful, yet an odd gleam shone in them. "AYAME!" Kagome called out. Ayame looked at her curiously then turned her eyes back on him. Stopping a few feet from him Ayame reached up and touched his face. "You …You are the one from my dreams? Why are you here? Why are you trying to kill me master?" Koga stared at her. "What are you talking about Ayame he is not your master. He killed you mom and sister. 'He killed Rose? And mom? No he didn't he killed the demon that did it saving me. Right?" Ayame looked confused over to Naraku. "Of course its right Ayame that's how much you mean to me see?" Naraku smirked. "Ayame don't listen to this bastard!"

(Once again Ayame) Ayame looked over to the half demon that spoke out. 'Don't insult my master!" She called out jumping back suddenly, she froze the water in the air making a bow and arrow and shot it out at him. The half demon merely dodged. "Ayame what are you doing? Its me Inuyasha your brother!" "I don't have a brother." Ayame grew more confused. "Listen to me Ayame." The mortal dressed as a monk walked forward to her. Ayame watched him warily a new arrow on her bow. "Naraku has erased your memories of us and apparently has given you new ones." The monk reached forward and grasped her hand off of the bow. "Allow me to help you remember." Ayame felt an odd pressure on her butt. "Pervert!" She cried out taking her hand back and slapping him with it. "Nice job Ayame" The little fox demon spoke up from a strange priestess's arms. "Oh my Your so cute!" Ayame ran forward and plucked him out of her arms. "Whats your name demon?" "Ayame, Its me Shippo!" Shippo said happily as she cradled him in her arms. "What an adorable name!"" She cooed. "Ayame…" The priestess hand touched her shoulder slightly. "Ayame you must remember us. We are your friends" The girls face shined with hope. "Naraku has surpressed your memories again, but you broke through the first time remember? You were able to remember us." "Think Ayame." The other mortal dressed in slayer armor spoke now. Ayame stayed quiet petting Shippo who seemed to be enjoying it.

"Ayame." Naraku spoke. "Come here." Ayame placed the demon back into the priestess's arms and walked toward her master. "What is it master?" She said stopping by his side. "Kill them for me wont you?" Naraku asked. "Not this again Naraku!" the half demon who called himself Inuyasha yelled. "That's how we broke it the first time!" Naraku smiled. "Yes but now as Im sure you've realized she has no jewel shard controlling her." What!" Inuyasha and the wolf demon looked at the priestess. "Its true." She gasped. "Then how did he get rid of her memories?" Ayame looked sadly at them. She didn't want to but master commanded her. She was thankful to him.

Im sorry…" She whispered lifting her arms Ayame summoned her swords to her hands. "Good girl." Lightning and fire swirled around them as Ayame stood ready to fight, one sword held horizontal above her the other horizontal in front of her, her feet set apart knees bent. "Ayame don't do this." The wolf demon said walking slowly but steadily to her. "Who are you?" She asked Quietly. "Ayame you really cant remember can you?" A sad expression came onto his face. Ayame wavered swords dropping slightly. "Its me Ayame Its Koga your Fiancé.

Ayame staggered back as a wave of memories hit her all at once. Her sister and mom dying, her friends, the battles, the nights spent together happily under the stars, talking with her friends and just being with those she knew loved her. With the turmoil of memories came feelings from all around so strong Ayame felt like she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes trying to control all of it. Then the one memory that proved what happened to her. The day Naraku forced her to drink the potion. Her eyes still closed Ayame began to fall backwards. Then some strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. Opening her eyes slowly to be met by the unfaltering gaze of Kogas brilliant eyes. "Ayame are you ok? He asked still holding her up. "I…I think so." Ayame straightened up awkwardly. But still not having her balance back crashed into Koga, her face hitting his chest. Kogas arms wrapped tightly around her. "Oh Ayame." Her swords dropped as she returned the embrace. "Why does this always happen?" Ayame whispered. A slight laugh slipped out of Koga. "I don't know Ayame." He kissed her gently on the head. A root came out of nowhere toward the 2. Koga and Ayame jumped quickly out of the way narrowly avoiding them.

"Ayame you will yet become and stay as my apprentice." Naraku seethed. Another root came out toward her. "Even if I have to kill and resurrect you for it to happen." Ayame called her swords toward her and cut the root apart as it nearly hit her. The roots kept coming at her from all around as Ayame remained on her toes nimbly avoiding them. Finally she jumped up and flew into the air the roots following closely behind. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha came out of nowhere attacking Naraku while he was busy. He disappeared in a blast of yellow light. Naraku jumped out his shirt ripped off of him and a miasma encircled him and he flew off. "NOT THIS TIME!" Ayame screamed flying after him. It took a second to register what just happened to the others and by the time they realized Ayame was following him they were way ahead. Taking off they tried to follow the two.

Ayame shoot fireballs and lightning bolts at the miasma but she couldn't tell if she hit him or not. "Ill be back for you Ayame." She heard Naraku call out as the miasma disappeared entirely. Ayame stopped where Naraku last was. "Damn you Naraku." She whispered. Hot, bitter tears fell from her eyes streaking down her face. "Ayame!" Kagome called up to her from below. Ayame wiped her tears away quickly and flew down to them. "Where'd Naraku go?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know he just disappeared." Ayame said putting on a brave front. "Damnit…" They all started talking about where we could have gone. But Ayame faded their voices out looking away into the distance. Koga walked up behind her before she noticed. "Itll be Ok Ayame" He whispered so as to not let the others hear. Ayame kept her face away as tears came once again. "We'll find him Ayame. I wont let him live after all this." Ayame whirled around burrowing her face into his chest, her hands clenched onto him. Her tears continued spilling forth as the others grew quiet watching them. Koga put his arms around her gently playing with her hair. "No it wont he wont die no matter what we do he always escapes to who knows where to." Koga remained quiet still holding her close as she let it all out.

The next morning Ayame felt way better the next morning as she woke from on top of Koga who sat up on a tree. "G'morning" He whispered as she raised herself up. "Feeling any better?" Yeah I'm fine." Ayame replied pulling her hair behind her ears. "Ayame I was wondering about something." Koga said growing more serious. "What is it Koga?" Ayame moved to sit next to him. "You remember I spoke to you about marrying the mortal way first?" Ayame nodded. "I bespoke Kaede the day of the dance right before it started. **So that's why I didn't see him.** " She has agreed to marry us the next time we were in the village." Ayame gasped. "That is of course" A smirk spread across Kogas face. "If you still want to." "Oh Koga of course I do!" Ayame Kissed him happily. "I knew you would" Koga said as they pulled apart.

A/n Ok I know its been awhile sry I didn't have time. I don't know If kaede can actually marry them I hope she can cause she is lol. Im still tryin to figure out what the wolf demon way is. People of different opinions of it (all made up!) Gotta go SKEWL STINKS I WANT MORE SUMMER! Lol ok **Review** onward!


	13. Ayame and the orphaned children

A/n crap another twist for this story just popped into my head. Will these 2 ever get married!

"Hey Ayame when we grow up what do u want to be?" the teacher smiled down at her thinking the question meant little. But it meant a lot. "Im going to be the girl who never depends on a guy and that no matter what will help a person in need!" The child Ayame smiled back up at the teacher. The teacher and parents all started laughing thinking what she said was so cute. But she meant it. ---end flashback

It had started raining during the trek to Kaede's village and night was rapidly falling. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha flew on Kirara ahead to the village to get the wedding ready and to give Ayame and Koga some alone time. Ayame and Koga walked in silence both lost in their own thoughts. Finally the sun completely dissapeared and Ayame and Koga were left out in the cold, dark rain. "What now?" Ayame asked over the rain. Koga grabbed her arm and with his other one pointed to a hut some distance off the path. "What if theres people inside? Surely they don't want demons!" "Well make them!" Koga smiled devilishly. Ayame raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Raeaching into her backpack she pulled out some tape and smirked at him.

Ayame and Koga ran into the house as the rain increased in size and volume. "Hello?" She called out tentatively. 'Who goes there?" A boys voice called from another room. In walked 4 somewhat old children by themselves. "Who are you and what do you want? We have no food or money if that is what you seek." The oldest spoke up as he looked warily at Koga and Ayame. "No we merely seek shelter from the rain." Ayame smiled down at him. "Are your parents home?" "No." The boy answered bluntly. "Some demons killed them some time ago." A wave of pity engulfed her. The two girls and youngest boy stood behind thier brother all holding hands. They looked tired and hungry. Ayame began to dig through her backpack. "Here." Ayame pulled out some bread and tried to give it to the boy. He thrust it back at her. "No! We don't need your pity." "But you do need food." Koga spoke now. "Take it at least for your siblings."

Ayame and Koga sat next to each other around a fire in the room with the kids. "How long have been living on your own?" Ayame asked poking at the meat cooking over the fire. "A month maybe two." The children started eating the bread they were given. "Whats yo' name?" Koga asked through a mouthful of his own bread. "I'm Kane." The oldest said. "This is my brother Kisho and my sisters Naomi, and Misho." The girls nodded as he spoke their name. Naomi was an adorable looking young girl with short brown hair somewhat shorter in the back and big brown eyes. Misho had long straight black hair that reached down her back. The boys were so similar they could have been twins.

Whats your names?" Naomi asked politely. "I am Koga leader of the wolf clan!" Koga said somewhat boastful. "I'm Ayame." Ayame smiled sweetly developing a sort of motherly tone toward the children. "Here." Ayame cut the meat and placed them in front of the children. They started to eat with a vicious appetite. "Surely there is some mortal settlements nearby that could've taken you in?" Koga asked. The girl Misho looked up from her meat and shook her head. "The closest one banned our parents from the village." "Why?" Ayame asked, surprised. Kane began to slow down his eating as he began some serious thinking. He swallowed and paused to speak. "They lived in separate villages that were always at war with each other…" Flashback A man was lying on the ground blood coming out of his side. "Nami, over there I see someone injured go help them." Nami's mother called out already tending to someone. Nami dropped the stuff she was holding and gathering up her kimono ran to the man. He moaned as Nami picked up his head to dribble water into his mouth. "You'll be fine just relax and swallow." Nami said encouragingly. The man didn't say anything. Nami gasped as she saw his uniform. He was the enemy. More blood came from his side and he moaned some more biting his lip to relive the tension. Nami hesitated trying to figure out what to do, she couldn't just leave him! Finally she ran inside and grabbed a blanket and supplies. Placing the man gingerly on the blanket Nami dragged him carefully to a nearby cave. fast forward some Nami was gingerly feeding him as he sat up against the wall. "Feeling any better?" She asked. "Better then I would've been without your mercy." The man tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. Nami smiled for him, blushing slightly. "It was nothing." She whispered. "You know as well as I do it was everything. Before Nami knew it the remnants of the food was spillt on the ground as she stood on her knees, kissing him.end flashback

"That's so romantic!" Ayame's eyes sparkled as she pictured it. Naomi nodded. "Mommy and daddy always loved each other." She smiled up at Ayame. She and Misho stood and curled up on Ayame's lap, pushing Koga over some. "Howd you and Koga met?" Misho said through a big yawn. Ayame laughed. "Now that's rather complicated, but tell you what Ill tell you when its not bedtime." Now Naomi yawned. "Were…not..tired…" She trailed off as she fell asleep followed by Misho and Kisho.

(Kogas POV) "Have you been taking care of your siblings since their death?" Koga asked suddenly looking at Kane. He nodded slightly. "Must've been hard…" Ayame muttered stroking the girls bangs. He nodded again, I try not to think to much on that." "Why don't you go to sleep Kane well take care of everything." Koga said standing and stretching his arms above his head. Kane tried noticeably to stifle a yawn. Then laughed seeing their raised eyebrows. "Yeah I guess I should." He laid down by his brother and soon was asleep. "These poor kids…"Ayame whispered staring at them. "Koga." She said looking up at him. "Hmm?" "Lets take them to Kaede! I'm sure her village would take them in!" Hope showed in her eyes. Koga softened. "We could try but it doesn't look like they could run far." "Ill fly them over itll be fun!" Ayame's smile now turned to him. A stab of love hit him in the chest as he felt his body grow warm at the sight of her sitting on the ground hovering over some children protectively. Koga brushed the feeling aside and turned away. "I'm gonna get some more water from the kitchen.: He said walking away. **Damn what was that?** Koga leaned up against the wall in the next room. **That feeling, its growing stronger each time. **Koga peered in the next room as he heard movement.

Ayame was placing a blanket over the 4 kids, whom she had set up in an outspread line on the floor. Kogas heart leapt as he watched her ruffle Kisho's hair a content happy smile on her face. Koga turned away quickly trying to surpress it again. He hurried and filled a bowl with water then walked slowly back. Ayame's back was turned to him as she stoked the fire, her beautiful red hair was down and pushed back behind her ear. Treading lightly Koga stepped around the kids and placed it down next to her. "Here." Ayame dipped her hands in and took a drink. "Im a mess!" She said looking at her reflection in the water. Hastily Ayame reached into her backpack and pulled out a hairbrush. She began humming quietly as she brushed her hair, sitting comfortably a few feet away from Koga as if she knew what he was feeling at that very moment.

(Back to Ayame!) Ayame brushed her hair as quickly as possible trying not to gasp as she found a very big knot. Working it out carefully she looked over to Koga who seemed to be staring at her. "What?" She said a laughing tone in her voice. Koga rose and walked quickly over to her, kneeling on one knee Ayame grew still as his lips met hers. Her body went practically numb as his passion spread through to her. Dropping the brush Ayame reached up holding his cheek in one hand her other around his neck where it met his head. Kogas arms moved down her to her thighs as he lowered her carefully to the floor, his strong arms not once faltering.  
(Koga again) A tension inside of him seemed to break as he let it all out kissing Ayame as passionately as possible. Which it seemed wasn't quite enough. She moaned as Koga's lips trailed down to her chest. A powerful heat trailed through Koga around his thighs and between. Lowering Ayame slowly he pulled off his chest armoras he got on top of her. Her hands reached up gently caressing his chest as she returned his kiss almost as deeply causing the heat to grow more intense. Koga slipped off her armor now never breaking the kiss. Her hands trailed down his stomach as Koga struggled not to moan happily. Now she reached up and massaged his neck gently as her lips moved up hi cheek to just below his ears. Koga pressed her body closer to him as she layed stretched out below him growing more eager.

Then one of the kids mumbled in their sleep turning over. Ayame froze still as if remembering them. Pulling herself out Ayame put her armor back on blushing beet red. "We cant.. not here Koga," She fumbled for words. Koga sighed, the feeling lost. "I shouldn't of, Its ok Ayame." Ayame layed down again pulling a blanket over her as the fire died out. "Lets go to sleep…" Ayame whispered gesturing for him to join her. Koga layed down beside her as she turned to fit his body. Koga wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

A/n Wow 2 chappys in one night. See that's how badly I wanna get this out! Lol my only prob is how Im gonna end it. It dosent seem right to end it. Like you want it to go on. Its not like I can kill Naraku withou goin against the series, and its not like itll really end with him alive. sigh Ill figure it out. No9w pls **Review!** Onward!


	14. Ayame saves the children

A/n Its good to see that many people read this from the reviews and this lil thing on my fanfic that says how many times a chappy was read hehe. But y do yall only review once and leave it at that? Need I remind you I'm an inspiring author? I could just work on the story I want published…lol I'm sry I had to say that. I don't know if I really mean it hmm…. (Koga: Yeah right you refuse something? Me: You know fair and square if I feel like being mean… Koga: HAHAHAHAHA Never your not like that! Me: Fine! Prepare to be hurt in the coming chappys! Koga:…. I still don't believe you

The next morning Ayame told the kids her idea to live with her friends. The girls seemed thrilled along with Kisho but Kane was a bit reluctant. "Why are you being this nice to us? We have nothing to give you!" Ayame laughed before she could stop while Koga gave him a noogie. "What are you 10? How can the real world already be on your shoulders!" "Stop! Stop! I give we'll go!" The girls laughed at him as he tried to straighten his hair with a little attitude. "I even know a fun, quick way to get there!" Ayame said cheerfully. "What way Aunt Ayame?" Little Misho asked. "I have these special powers." Ayame knelt in front of her figure held in her face. "I can pick you up off the ground without touching you!" "Show us aunt Ayame!" Naomi squealed bouncing up and down on her toes. "Ok then!" Ayame straightened and with just a flick of her wrist all four of them got off the ground hovering above her. They screamed out in surprise falling down to their knees in the air. "This is fun!" Kisho called out and began to walk hardpressing Ayame to make sure there was air under him. "Well then do y'all want to get anything before we leave?" Koga asked. Kane nodded and Ayame lowered him down to the ground. Running into the back he came back up with a backpack full of stuff. "This is all we have left from our parents." He whispered sadly. Ayame smiled trying to make him feel better. "Ok then let's go."

A couple of days passed as Ayame and Koga took it slow not wanting to overexert the kids till they were a day away from the village. But seeing as how it was night they stopped and made camp anyway. The kids had already grown close to them over the past few days, and even Koga couldn't turn them away. "Uncle Koga?" Kane asked. "Hnn?" Koga asked rooting around in Ayame's backpack for some of the weird good food she had. "Whats this Kaede like? Is she nice?" Koga ripped open a packet off the dried "chip" things she had with his teeth and spit out the piece in his mouth. "I don't know never met the old hag." "Koga!" Ayame hushed him with a stern expression on her face. "Kaede is real nice Kane." Ayame ignored his stammering and turned to the kid. "She talks a little funny but you'll grow used to it, and she is very wise, seeing as how old she is." Kane looked confused. "How old can she possibly be?" "Um…Over 50?" Ayame had no real idea what the answer was to THAT question. "Anywayz I think she has a couple of years left in her, I think Inuyasha and them are keeping her alive" Ayame laughed.  
(FF PAST DINNER ETC Im lazy and I kno it)

The kids slept peacefully curled up into little balls at Ayame's feet, except for Kane. "Kane sure likes you know Koga." Ayame smiled at him sleeping against Koga. "Yeah I guess so." The fire began to die so Ayame stood carefully. "I'm going to get some more wood Koga." "Be careful." He raised an eyebrow at her as she walked away. Then leaned backwards satisfied she wasn't walking off leaving him with these pups. One of his wolves walked up and pushed his nose against Kane curiously. Koga stared down at the kid. "He sure dosent look like hes stressed about those siblings of his." Koga cocked his head. "Guess hes one of those types who dosent want others to see what he feels. Though why I don't know." Koga sighed and stared after where Ayame had gone. He couldn't wait to get married just so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to take her again.

An hour passed and Ayame didn't return still. Koga grew irratated his foot pounding the ground as it bounced up and down. Suddenly a foul stench filled his nostrils as The mutt appeared in front of him. "Yo, Where's Ayame?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome hopped down off of his back. "She went to get wood." Koga said standing up neglecting to add a worried An hour ago to it. "Whats with the kids Koga?" He asked looking around at them. "Inuyasha! Remember Ayame called on the crystal and told us they were orphans she wanted to give a home with Kaede! She is right they are adorable!' Kagome smiled down at their sleeping forms as the fire died out. Kagome got closer to Inuyasha as it got dark. "Koga when will she be back?" She asked fear tinged in her voice. Koga didn't answer. Inuyasha stiffened as he too picked up thje scent. "Kagura!" He seethed. Koga heard him draw his swod as Koga stood up and took off to where the smell was coming from, and where Ayame had gone.

Pushing through the trees, Koga desperately wished for her fire power now when he was running into stuff. At least the mutt couldn't see that he was. Koga's wolves were everywhere over the forest searching for some signs finally one came back howling. (A/n Ok now they r speakin in wolf just so yall kno.) "What is it?" Koga asked. "(Howls) That woman took her, She went willingly!" WHAT!" Koga yelled at the wolf. The Rose walked up "(Growls low) That boy Kohaku was holding a chain to the kids faces when it went dark, She went to protect them!" "What are they saying Koga?" Kagome asked. By then Miroku, Shippo and Sango had found them (A/n I don't kno how Slayer instinct hows that) "Kagura took her becuas ewhen the firelight disappeared Kohaku held his weapon above the kids threatening to strike if she didn't go." Koga growled out. "We have to save her!" Shippo exclaimed. "What about the kids?" Sango asked. Shippo ran back. "They are gone! Kagura must have taken them to!" "DAMN YOU TO HELL KAGURA!" Koga screamed taking off after her scent.

(A/n With Ayame) Ayame smirked. "What are you gonna do Naraku? 'Control Me again" Ayame laughed in her face, finally she gave in and smirked scornfully down at him. "Ayame, surely you think Im smarter then that. Im gonna kill you." "Wh-What?" Ayame backed away involuntarily. "You heard me. No one is allowed a third chance Ayame." Naraku stood up slowly. He couldn't have been much taller then her but Ayame suddenly felt short and vulnerable. Kagura had of course taken her beads. Naraku reached to his side and slowly pulled out a glistening blade and Ayame grew numb.

A/n CLIFFHANGER! Its so good to have that power now. Of course I understand your anxiety I always get it but….hehe sigh I love koga so much! Lol I just cant help it! (Im a weirdo! And Im proud of it!)


	15. NOtice!

NOTICE: Due to Hurricaine Katrina I have no idea when Ill type the final chappys Im so so sry Im at a public library atm. I will as soon as I get a chance I swear! (FYI I may move so it also may not be any time soon then again when I go to tooties house she has a comp…)


	16. Ayame's Transformation

A/n this is the third time ive had to rewrite this thing! 1 time at home then the hurricaine came, 2nd time at maws house and now here! sigh ill finish it and post it as soon as I can I promise! crosses heart 

Koga and Inuyasha ran off after Ayame and Kagura's scents deep into the woods. Kagome and the rest were left behind as Koga and Inuyasha ran as fast as they could (A/n well Koga ran Inuyasha does the lil jumpy thingy). Finally they reached Naraku's castle as Ayame's scream broke through the still air. Forgetting Inuyasha, Koga busted through the wall of the castle and started knocking doors down in his desperate search for his love.

(With Ayame) Naraku's sword came crashing down onto her shoulder. Pain seared through her nerves as black dots appeared in her eyes. Stumbling backwards Ayame ran for the stairs out of the basement only to be blocked by Kagura. Naraku was soon behind her and Ayame found herself trying to dodge blow after blow from his sword. Finally an opening came and Ayame kicked it right out of his hands. It flew backwards-landing point down in the wood of the floor.

Naraku jumped away as she tried to punch him in the face. A root thing appeared on his arm and he began to slash at her with it. Ayame covered her face as she backed further and further away till a wall blocked her. Small cuts and bruises appeared every time one of the roots made contact. Ayame fell to her knees arms held above her head to take the hit, when the roots slowly stopped hitting her. Ayame peaked through her arms at Naraku watching as he sneered down at her. "So its come to this Ayame. What ever made you think you could kill me? ME!" Naraku laughed at her again. The root shot out of his arm again and was heading straight for her face. Ayame closed her eyes preparing for the hit.

Blood splattered over her body as an echo played around the room of wood hitting metal. Ayame opened an eye, blood dripping off her eyelashes. She gasped. Koga stood in front of her arms held wide with one of Naraku's roots sticking out of his back. "Koga!" Naraku wrenched his root out with a horrible squelching noise. Koga fell down to a knee, as Ayame stood up panicked. "Koga no this cant be!" He smiled up at her. "Would've liked to mate before this happened… all well" he began to cough up blood. "Don't talk that way Koga! Better yet just don't talk!" His smile weakened with his strength. He fell backwards as Ayame caught him forcing him to lie still in her lap. "Koga please…" Tears began to form on her eyes. "I love you Ayame." He whispered through half closed eyes. "I love you too Koga." She choked. Kogas smile faded as he went unconscious.

Ayame's bangs covered her eyes as the tears fell unnoticed. Pushing his body off her Ayame stood slowly. Without realizing it Naraku took a step backwards. Ayame walked after him freezing in the middle of the room as the very fibers in the air turned to a deathlike cold. Ayame's hair billowed behind as a huge gust of wind swept her up in the air. A light emanated from her body as she rose up. Her hair grew longer and longer till it reached well down her back turning a white-silver color. 2 jagged purple lines appeared on each cheek along with a purple star on her forehead. The light disappeared as lightning seemed to come out of the ceiling striking her down the middle. Her armor vanished to be replaced by a dark blue kimono. On one sleeve was the Japanese symbol for fire. On the other was earth. On the side of one of her legs had the symbol for lightning and the other had air. Slowly the light disappeared as her feet lightly touched the ground. Naraku backed away slowly until a wall prevented him from moving anymore.

Ayame's arm rose up slowly. Naraku began to quiver as fear took over him. Ayame flicked her wrist and fire came out circled by lightning. "Naraku yelled out as he was engulfed and vanished in the blaze.

"Koga wake up now!" a womans voice demanded. Before he knew it light filled the warm comforting darkness around him making his see spots. "Argh, blow out some candles!" he all but yelled. A woman laughed. Koga blinked trying to focus. In front of him stood a pretty woman wearing what Ayame called blue jeans and an short sleeve blue shirt, low-cut. Her hair was short and the same vibrant red as Ayame's. "Is it to bright for poor Koga?" her hands wore on her hips as she taunted him. "You'll get used to it. Now the reason I called you up here was to tell you how to save my daughter! "Wait…daughter? Huh?" Koga asked groggily as he stood straight. "Yes my daughter Ayame!" The woman walked closer to him. "Hmm, I raised my daughter well she has good taste!" Um…"Koga could feel his cheeks tinge pink. "Wait Ayame's your daughter? Your Jenni!" Koga pointed an accusing finger at her. Jenni laughed at him. "Brilliant deduction Sherlock, while your at it why don't you solve the mystery of why its so bright here when apparently there are no candles and clouds everywhere!" Koga jumped. "AM I dead?" He yelled out. "Don't be stupid, of course not. If you were I wouldn't tell you how to save Ayame."

Jenni turned away from him and with swept her arm across opening a big circle in the cloud they stood on. "Take a look." She said pointing down. Koga looked. Ayame seemed to be going through some sort of transformation. "Her dog blood has taken over her body." As Koga watched Ayame landed on her feet. Arm reaching out fire and lightning came out shooting at Naraku, then the picture disappeared. "Her dog blood is what causes her powers. Now that its taken over her body se dosent need her braclets." Jenni said looking at him. "Ayame is no longer Ayame." "What do you mean?" Koga asked suspiciously. Jenni opened another hole. "Now she remembers everything still, but her feelings are gone, she no longer cares. Why else would she roast Naraku alive, instead of killing him quickly?" As Koga watched Ayame's arm dropped. She turned her hair flying out behind her. Ayame stooped low to Koga's body and as he watched the hole in his chest vanished to reveal a freshly healed skin, with no trace of a scar. Now Ayame stood and walked up the stars, leaving him behind.

The hole closed again as she opened the trapdoor. Koga stared at the spot where she had vanished. Jenni was right. Ayame was no longer Ayame. He looked at Jenni who seemed to be watching carefully to see how the news sunk in. "What do I need to do?" He whispered. He saw her smile again lightly no longer playful. "Yes my daughter chose right." He heard her whisper to herself. "You have to get her wolf blood to take over again." Now she spoke to him. Koga turned his head to look at her. "Whatever it takes. With Ayame, Her feeling were what was strongest. So don't bother with fighting. To awaken the old Ayame" Now her smile turned into a smirk. "Use her passion, Kiss her do whatever and if it comes down to it." Now her voice had the playful tone in it again. "Mate her!" "Fine, Ill do it." Koga said. Jenni nodded. "Then Ill send you back." Koga's body began to fade away. But he wanted the final say. Now Koga smirked. "You do realize what you just asked me to do to your daughter?" The last thing he saw was Anger on Jenni's face and before he fell into the blackness he could hear Rose and a man laughing hard and cheering him for his comeback.

(With Ayame) Ayame walked out of the room and turned down the hallway. As she approached the front entrance someone grabbed her wrist. "Ayame? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked. Ayame looked down at Misho who had grabbed her. Inuyasha sniffed her. "What happened to you Auntie?" Ayame turned away walking out of the building leaving them behind.

A/n My parents just got back to where we r stayin Im gonna post this now while I have a chance. But Ill continue typin tho I cant assure u itll be posted. My parents say I still have a house. But a house with no order outside of it or law dosent seem that good.


	17. Finally together!

A/n well here we go again with another chappy! Its amazing what u can type when u think it up as you go! Honestly this Fanfic wasn't going to be this long I was just goin to the up to the kidnapping after the dance! Arent u glad I didn't?

Ayame walked out of the castle, ignoring the scared, confused children and a really confused Inuyasha. But she didn't care. In fact, she had no idea what she was going to do now that she killed Naraku and saved Koga. Probably just walk around and see what happens.

Koga awoke in the same spot to see no one. The smell of a scorched body filled his senses and disgusted him. On the wall was an outline of where Naraku was hit, his body apparently had turned to dust. "Hey wolf!" Inuyasha's voice rang down the stairs. "What happened to Ayame? She's changed." "Koga stood up and stretched. The wound was gone. The only sign that it had ever happened was the hole on the front and back of his armor where the root had gone through. "I'm talking to you, stupid wolf!" Inuyasha called angrily. Koga walked up the stairs and stared him straight in the eye. "Her dog blood has taken over. That's no longer our, my, Ayame." Koga turned quickly and ran out after her, wherever she went.

He ran for about an hour before he found Ayame. "She stood in a middle of an clearing and seemed to be playing with the water of a lake nearby, making all kinds of shapes and patterns in the air. "Ayame!" He yelled as he approached her. Ayame looked at him. But the way she stared Koga wished she just couldn't see him. Her face was emotionless, the fire in her eyes completely gone. "Ayame, change back…" He whispered to her, walking as close as he could. Ayame faced him no sign of the love she once held for him. "Why?" She asked. "I'm much stronger like this. The other Ayame was weak. Always letting her feelings lead her. It was pitiful. Now though." A ball appeared over her upheld fist. "I'm much stronger and no one is standing in my way, not Naraku, or you." Ayame eyed him cruelly. "Me!' Koga said surprised. "How could I have stood in your way!" Ayame laughed mockingly at him. "You always crushed her! Always forcing your love on her, then kissing another woman. Did you seriously think that by saying sorry the pain vanished? You say how distraught she was. Did you not notice the difference in her spirit after that? Of course she tried to hide what she felt. She figured that if you were happy, if the others were happy, what would it matter for her?" **Don't listen KOGA!** A voice screamed in his head. **She's lying Koga! Ayame loves you! Sure she felt hurt but you did not scar her! You did not force yourself on her. BUT YOU BETTER NOW!** 'Jenni?' Koga asked in his head. **Who else dumbass! _Mom! Don't be mean! I doubt everyday he has voices talking in his head. _**'Rose?' **_Yes Koga its me. Do as mom says just kiss her and shut her up! _**Koga gulped nervously Ayame was watching him. "If that's all." She tried to turn and leave but Koga grabbed her on the upper arms and forced her to look at him. "I love you Ayame, More then I can express. Please come back to me." Then he kissed her. She fought trying to get out of it. Then she began to slop fighting. His tongue pressed lightly against her lips and before she knew it she opened them allowing him to explore her soul. His hands never loosened his grip though. Instead he held her tighter against his body. Her hair began to blink back to red then silver. As Ayame fought with herself. Koga kissed her down to her collarbone. Her hair was half/half when he sank his fangs into her skin. Ayame gasped as sparks filled her eyes. She clutched at him trying to push him away but his fangs went in deeper and he held her still. The jewel and marks disappeared off her face as her hair shrank back to normal. Ayame's breath became labored as his fangs finally stopped delving into her skin, between her neck and shoulders. His and her scent became one as their souls joined together, forever. Her bracelets appeared on her wrist followed by all trace of silver vanishing from her hair. But her Kimono stayed.

Koga lifted his head and peered down at her. Ayame's breath slowed as she peered down. There was no blood, no wound. Just a scar in the shape of a heart. "Koga…Did we just…?" Ayame Asked slowly. Koga layed his forehead against hers. "You are mine now Ayame." He whispered. Ayame let out a breath. "Theres something I need to tell you Koga." Her eyes moved to his, the old fire and love in them. "What is it?" He asked. "You said you love me more then you can express. Well I love you 3x that." Ayame smirked, then kissed him happily. Every thing that had stopped her before from it, all of it was gone and forgotten as He held her tenderly loving her the way he was supposed to till night fell and the stars seemed to burst and fall around them.

"I do." Ayame said happily. "Then you may now kiss the bride." Kaede announced. Koga not only kissed her but he flipped her backwards to where he held her above the ground. You could her Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome cheering and Inuyasha yelling at Koga for doing that. Ayame laughed as she straightened holding onto her veil. She and Kagome planned on taking Koga and marrying again in their own time so their friends could see. At least when they were older maybe 6 years? Who cared. All Ayame knew was that life was perfect. And as it should be. Ayame and Koga ran out of the hut that they just married in. "Where are you guys going Koga?" Kagome asked as they others followed. "That's a secret." He replied as Hakaku and Ginta ran up crying happily to him. "He wont even tell me!" It was obvious that Ayame was annoyed about not knowing. "You better not take her away to long wolf." Inuyasha said angrily. "And dont do anything to her!" "Don't worry stupid mutt, Ill do everything to her" Koga smirked at him. Ayame blushed as his arm wrapped around her waist. "Koga don't say that!" She said embarrassed. "Sango…"Miroku grabbed Sango's hands held them in front of him. "Wouldn't you like to do that with me?" He asked a look of pure innocence on his face. Sango slapped him hard as Koga picked Ayame up bridal style of course. "Bye Kagome! Bye Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku! Ayame waved. "Hakaku, Ginta you stay here with the wolves make sure they don't eat any of the mortals!' Koga said. Then he turned and ran off with Ayame holding on around his neck.

As they drew away Ayame buried her face in his chest. "What should we do now Koga?We never thought much about what we'd do once Naraku was dead." Came her muffled voice. "Well…" Koga's smirk widened. "We could make some pups." Ayame's face burned a deep red. She was sure Koga could feel the heat pulsing off it. He laughed at her embarrassment. "My tribe is awful small." He whispered seductively in her ear. "Koga! Stop it." Ayame burrowed her face deep into his shirt. He raised her face to look at him as he slowed stopped. "Ayame, I love you." He whispered. The seriousness of it in his voice. And I love you Koga." She replied. Truth in every word. H kissed her slowly then broke off as he started running again to their happy ever after.

The End!

A/n DON'T YOU LOVE KOGA! Lol I know I do. Anyways Im working on a 2new fanfics. One is with Haru. (it had to be haru) falling in luv with an OC. And another one starring none other then Ron Weasley! Its hard to describe that fanfic u just have to read it!


End file.
